Nuestro amor florece en pétalos de cerezo
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: (Adaptado al NanoFate) ADV:YURI Takamachi Nanoha y Fate T.Harlaown son mejores amigas desde los 9 años y ahora van entrando al bachillerato. Ellas tenen un secreto no tan secreto. NanoFate, Leve CarimXHayate y SubaTea.
1. Truco 1

Perdon, perdon, no pude resisistirme. Teía que subir esto que no me dejaba pensar en tras cosas y quería desesperadamente salir.

Este fanfic esta inspirado en el anime Sakura Trick. Me parecio tierno y quise adaptarlo.

Disclaimer: MGLN ni Sakura trick me pertenecen todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Creanme de lo contrario en el ultimo capitulo de Nanoha Strikers hubiera habio boda entre Fate-chan y Nanoha-san.

* * *

><p><em>El bachillerato comienza mañana, me pregunto si sere capaz de hacer nuevos<em> amigos.-se questionaba una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, rubia con el pelo increiblemente largo. Ojos carmesí y cuerpo bien proporcionado.-_ Tal vez debería hablar de eso con Nanoha_-penso-_ ¡No, no puedo seguir dependiendo de ella! ¡Voy a ser una estudiante de bachillerato!-_ se recrimino tirando el mvil un lado de su almohada y ella acostandose en su cama hundiendo su cara en su almohada. Despues de un rato pudo conciliar el sueño pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del movil. - ¿Nanoha?- murmuro viendo el nombre del contacto que la llamaba a tales horas de la noche.- ¿Hai? ¿Moshi, mosi?- contesto.

-¡Moshi, moshi Fate-chan? ¿recordaste en empacar tus lápices?- se oyo una voz femenina del otro lado. La chica en cuestión era de cabellos cobrizos/pelirrojos, ojos zafiro, cuerpo no tan desarrollado como el de la rubia pero si desarrolado.

-¿Nanoha?- seguía sin reaccionar- Si, los empaqué- respondió confundida. ¿Quien llama a una persona a las 2 de la madrugada para hacer semejante pregunta?

-Bien.- respondió y todo sonido por el auricular cesó.

-¿corto?-ahora si que estaba confundida. De nuevo el movil comenzo a sonar.- Es Nanoha de nuevo- dijo para despues suspirar y contestar el teléfoo de nuevo.- ¿Moshi, moshi?

-Fate-chan, despues de que vayas a la puerta frontal mañana, ve directo a las pizarras a ver en que salón estas

-Cierto, ya lo se

-¿en verdad?

-¡De verdad! ¡¿Y que hay de vos?! ¡No vayas al colegio llena de comida en la cara!

-¡No lo haré! no soy vos ¿sabes?

-Yo no haría algo como eso- bajo la oji-roja un poco la voz.

-Ahora me estoy preocupando. No vengas en la mañana con la cara llena de comida.

-Ya te lo dije que no lo hare, sos vos la que...-sin remordimiento alguno la colgo- me corto de nuevo- suspiro de nuevo- ¡¿Pero que le pasa por la cabeza?! ¡Ahora estoy mas despierta que nunca! ¡Nanoha no baka!.

Despues del "reclamo" vio un porta retratos en el que se encontraban una chica de cabellos cobrizos/pelirrojos atados en 2 coletas con listones negros, que la niña rubia de alado le habia pelirroja y la rubia utilizaban un uniforme blanco.

Fate sonrió.

_Nanoha llamó por que estaba preocupada por mi. Nanoha es la mejor amiga que podría existir.-_ penso acostándose en donde anteriormente trato de conciliar el sueño. Para entrar en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

_Me pregunto si Nanoha peinara su pelo en 2 coletas, aunque en las vacaciones le creció demasiado el pelo, ¿Lo llevara suelto?. Nanoha es baja asi que es seguro que su uniforme se verá holgado. Espero que estemos en la misma clase. Y sería muy muy bueno que me pudiera setar detrás de ella como en la secundaria. Los pétalos de Sakura revoltearan por el atardecer del salón de clases. Y entonces..._

* * *

><p>Una rubia vestida de un uniforme que consistia en falda marron, saco beige, camisa blaca. y liston rojo en el cuellos, utilizaba mmalas negras y zapatos cafe, corria hacia la entrada de un colegio donde una chica cobriza con su pelo atado en una coleta de lado izquierdo la esperaba, viendo su reloj con el mismo uniforme on la unica diferencia de que sus mallas eran blancas.<p>

**Ceremonia de entrada.**

Era lo que decía el letrero en la entrada.

-Perdona Nanoha- se disculpo la rubia

-Llegas Tarde Fate-chan-regaño la pelirroja/cobriza.

-Eso es culpa tuya, me llamaste a des horas de la madrugada anoche.- reclamo recuperando el aire perdido durante la carrera.

-No debes culpar a otros de tus errores- dijo sacudiendo su dedo índice- debes siempre planificar tu tiempo antes de hacer algo- dijo e pose intelectual.

-Eso es exactamente cierto ¡Arremedare tu ejeplo!-Exclamo Fate limpiando la mejilla izquierda de Nanoha.

Trick 1-A. "Inicios color Sakura"

_Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Abreviado Fate T. Harlaown. Mi apellido escolar es regularmente Testarossa empieza con "Te". Mi mejor amiga se llama Takamachi Nanoha, su nombre empieza con "Ta". Si nos toca en la misma clase quedare a un lado o detrás de ella._

-Oye Fate-chan mira! ¡Estamos en el mismo salón!- casi grito Nanoha

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Fate en el mismo tono- Kami-sama me ama- penso para despues ambas dirigirse al salon 1-A.

* * *

><p>-<em>Kami-sama me odia-<em>penso Fate deprimida acosata en su escritorio. Por primera vez en lugar de usar Testarossa que comenzaba con "Te" usaron Harlaown que comenzaba con "Ha". Quedando Fate en primera fila y Nanoha en la penúltima.-_ Si me sentaba junto a Nanoha podria ayudarla con trabajos y esas cosas._

**_-Fate-chan no entiendo esta parte- dijo Nanoha mostrando su cuaderno de literatura_**

**_-¿Qué parte?- pregunto Fate con una sonrisa y Nanoha le mostro el cuaderno-No lo entiendo-pensó abatida._**

**_-Ah pues...-le explico la compañera de alado._**

**_-Arigato-agradecio una vez que entendió y Fate mandaba miradas asesinas a la pobre chica._**

_-¡¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?!-_pensó la rubia alterada. Luego suspiro y vio a nanoha, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio viendo a traves del ventanal con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha.-_No tengo idea de que hablar si Nanoha no esta acá conmigo. ¿Qué tal si la persona a lado mió es un baka insensible, sádico o peor aun una Yandere?._

Fate desvio su mirada del pedazo de manera del que estaba recosatada al oir os pasos de 2 chicas, las cuales las vieron y sonrieron y se presentaron.

-Ohayo, Me llamo Subaru Nakajima, subaru esta bien- se presento la chica de pelo morado claro, ojos azules, cabello corto con el mismo uniforme

-Ohayo yo soy Teana Lanster, me podes llamar Tea- Se presento la peli anaranjada de ojos jade, con su cabellos atados en 2 coletas con e mismo uniforme.

-_Es ella!-_penso alarmada y Subaru choco con una mesa

**_-Hice un sonido extraño ¡Esto tan avergonzada!_**

_-No es una tonta insensible despues de todo._-Fate se imagino ambas en traje de baño posando como modelos-_De heccho es demasiado sensible! ¡No debo pensar eso!-_se recrimino mientras Teana la miraba raro.

Ya una vez que la maestra llego todos se fueron levantando para ir al gimnasio para la ceremonia de inaguración.

-¡Fate-chan!

-¡Nanoha!-gritaron ambas abrazandose mientras el sol se ponia creando un hermoso ocaso con el mar ordeandolas...en la mente de la Harlaown.

-¡Vamos al gimnasio!

-¡si!- se engancharon de los brazos-¡Aquí vamos!

-Nosotras tambien deberiamos hacer eso... me refiero a unir brazos-dijo Subaru con voz sombría asustando a Tea la cual se sonrojó.

-N-no!

-¿No les gusta unir brazos?-preguntó Nanoha

-Es algo que simplemente no haces, ya somo estudiantes de bachillerato.

-¡Tea estas precupada por que vos y Subaru son chicas!-exclamo Fate melodramática.

-Ustedes 2 etan en la misma situacion-le dijo Tea

Nanoha miro a Subaru y esta le sonrió- Nanoha-san ¿cierto?

-Hai! Yo soy Takamachi Nanoha la mejr amiga de Fate-chan. Gusto en conocerlas

-Igualmente-dijeron la peli anaranjada y la peli morada.

-Subaru estamos en la misma clase!- exclamo una contenta que sabra Dios de donde salio sentandose un el escritorio de la Nakajima. Usaba su mismo uniforme, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos zafiro mas oscuros que los de Nanoha.

-Hayate-san...-murmuraron sorprendidas y luego Tea retomó la palabra.

-Ella es Yagami Hayate, ella Subaru y yo fuimos al mismo colegio desde que tenemos memoria.

Gusto en cono-chu-erlas!-exclamo Hayate levantando su mano extendiendo sus dedos.

-Gusto en cono-chu-erte!-exclamaron de la misma manera que la castaña

-Ustedes seguín el juego facilmente-dijo feliz.- Por cierto...

-El listado de la clase?-pregunto Nanoha-¿Qué pasa con eso?

mira este nombre, Carim Gracia- le dijo

-¿Carim Gracia?- repitieron todas sin entender.

-¿Acaso no resalta?

-Para mi que resalta más el de Fate-chan, su nombre suena coool como el de esas series delictivas del agente 007, James Bond, Fate T. Harlaown.-dijo Nanoha

-Para mi que sona más como como un personaje de manga Shôjo- dijo Fate- Sabes debe ser super kawai!- exclamó

-Me pregunto que clase de chica es- dijo Nanoha haciendose la pensativa.

-vistazo-dijo la Yagami

_-Acaba de subir sus expectativas-_penso resignada una rubia de ojos azules que estaba sentada en el escritorio con expresion ligermanete sombía.

-veamos...-menciono Tea haciendo un acomodo mental de los alumnos por orden de lista.- ¿No es ella?- pregunto señalando a la rubia.

-Vos sos Carim Gracia?-pregunto Nanoha llegando antes que las demas a la rubia oji azul.

-ah? si-respodio calmada

-Es tan kawai...-murmuraron Nanoha y Fate.

-Ella hace honor a su nombre-dijo Subaru

-Hey, seamos amigas- dijeron todas al unioso.

-si claro- dijo sin cambiar de expresión. Luego Hayate y Carim virarin la vista evitando la de la otra sonrojadas

* * *

><p>-Me alegro de que haya tanta gente interesante en nuestra clase- menciono Nanoha de camino al gimnasio enganchada al brzo derecho de Fate, esta le sonrió.<p>

-Hai-sonrio mostrando su dentadura y un pétalo de Sakura paso enfrente de su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En tres años este colegio se cerrara y se fusionara con East High. Por lo tanto tu seras la ultima clase de West High...-se oia el anuncio del director.

_-De verdad somos parte de la secundaria ahora. Apuesto que estos 3 años se acabarán antes de que nos demos cuenta.-_reflexionaba la Testarossa y volteo a ver como la Takamachi ya estaba completamente dormida en el 6to sueño, luego esta cayo sobre su hombro._-¿Se quedó dormida?_-sonrió-_Quiero estar a tu lado los próximos años...Nanoha-_todo "mágico" momento se rompió cuando la baba comenzo a caer de la boca de Nanoha embarrando el saco de Fate. Esta trato de apartarla, pero desistió y limpió la baba con un pañuelo que traía sonriendo a todo momento.

_Todavia lo recuerdo con claridad, el dia en que conocí a Nanoha. Mi madre y mi hermana habían muerto así que me encerré en una coraza protectora, no hablaba con nadie y siempre esataba sola. Tenia una mirada triste y melancólica aunque una amiga de mi madre Precia Testarossa, llamada Lindy Harlaown me habia adoptado me sentía tenía ni un solo amigo. Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor. Las actividades del club, el festival de cultura y el dia de deportes... nuestro viaje tambien...vamos a disfrutarlos al máximo._

-Estan durmiendo en plena vista-pensaron los que daban el discurso, uno con enojo y el otro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Porfin acababa ese largo día escolar. Fate se encontraba cerrando su maleta.<p>

-Nanoha vamos a casa!

-Takamachi-san la tenemos!-exclmaron 2 chicas enganchando sus brazos a los de la pelirroja/cobriza.

-¡Ese es mi preciado lugar!-grito Fate atrayendo la atencion de las 3

-¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?-pregunto inocente la causante del alboroto o "conflicto" en cuestion.

-Mi pre

-¿Pre...?-cuestiono confundida

-Pre-_Mi preciado lugar_

-o-olvidate-dijo Fate saliendo de ahi mientras Nanoha la veía incrédula

_Me escape sin siquiera pensarlo_

Fate siguio corriendo hasta legar a un aula vacía.

-¿Esto es un aula sin usar?-pregunto a la nada.

_Me pregunto si Nanoha y yo vamos a cambiar..._

_al igual a como lo hizo esa aula._

_Solía ser igual que nosotras._

El viento entro por la ventana obligandola a cerrar los ojos cuando petalos de Sakura se adhirieron a su cara. AL abrir los ojos vio a Takamachi Nanoha en la puerta observándola con una sonrisa. aunque tambien impresionada con algo. Fate continuo sosteniendo el pétalo entre sus dedos.

-Fate-chan

-Nanoha

-¡Fate-chan!-grito

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo soltar la ojos carmesí al sentir como la ojos zafir la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Lo siento yo fingía no saberlo! ¡Gomene!

-¿saber? ¿Saber qué?

-Que sos muy pegajosa y te encelas facilmente.-¿Hablaban de Fate o de Nanoha? Quien normalmente buscaba el contacto era la pelirroja enfrente suyo.

-S-sin embargo no debes ignorar a los demás y no hacer amigos solo por mi-dijo avegonzada-Aunque la celosa es otra

-Yo no soy celosa.

Pero si siepre sos vos la que me toma de la mano o me abraza o me engancha los brazos y te enoja que los demas o hagan.

.N-no es cierto

-¿Te recerdo lo del mes pasado?

-NO.

-Lo que pasa es que yo pense que era especial ,para vos, exclusivo para nosotras.-responio Fate-supongo que solo era yo Te he he-solto una risa nerviosa.

-En ese caso...-hablo Nanoha de repente-...hagamos algo que no haríamos con nadie más que nosotras. Eso mostrará lo importnte que sos para mi.

-¿Está bien?

-Claro que sí.

-Quiero tratar la flor de la fortuna-dijo Fate con un área fantasiosa rodeandola...

_**-Ella me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere...-decía Fate quitandole los pétalos a una flor.**_

-Adelante...-dijo Nanoha con una voz escalofriante mientras a rodeaba un aire a muerte poniendo una mirada fría asustando a nuestra pobre Fate.-Kami-sama estoy tratando de ser seria.

-Entonces no se...

-¿que tal un momento que nunca olvidemos?

-Entonces...-Fate se sonrojó-...¿u-un beso?

Y se hizo el silencio...

-¡¿Beso?!¡¿que estas diciendo?!-gritó Nanoha mucho más sonrojada que Fate- ¡La escuela es un lugar para aprender no para besarse!

-¡Kami!-grito como si hubiera visto un milagro divino- ¿Acabo de oir la palabra aprender de alguien que se duerme en clases y ceremonias?. ¿No solo es mala estudiando si no que tampoco sabe besar? Vaya, vaya...

-¡B-bien hagamoslo! ¡Vamos a besarnos!-grito Takamachi

-¡¿Enserio?!-grito T. Harlaown y se paralizaron por completo.

-¡Levantate!

-¡Hai!

El viento entro por la ventana ondeando el pelo de las chicas, Nanoha miraba a diferentes partes nerviosa y ligeramente sonrojada. Varios pétaos entraron por el ventanal y la cobriza cerro los ojos. Fate menos sonrojada que Nanoha acerco su rostro al de la mencionada dando como resultado un hermoso y tierno roce de labios mientras se sostenían las manos.

_-Nanoha simplemente dejo salir su voz. Es ta linda._

_-Estoy empezando a gemir. ¿Que deberia hacer si Fate-chan me oye?_

_-Seguí Nanoha, quiero oirte._

_-Tengo que contenerme_

_-Una vez mas...-_pensaban mientras lentamente Fate comenzo a hacer a Nanoha rectroceder pero no separaba sus labios.

-_No puedo respirar..._-compartieron el pensamiento cayyendo al suelo...eso si sin despegar los labios.

Trick 1-A inicios color Sakura... El Fin.

* * *

><p>-Pokitz salio con un nuevo sabor...- dijo Fate sosteniendo na bolsa de mandado con una caja de pokitz dentro<p>

-Sin importar lo que hagan el sabor a ensalada siepre será mi favorito- dijo Nanoha sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos.

-hm? es esa aula inutilizada-dijo la rubia viendo el aula.

-esta cerrada-dijo la pelirroja despues de intentar abrir la puerta.

-Los profesores dijeron que no debiamos entrar.-su vista se ilumino-mira esa puerta esta abierta.

-Bien!-exclamo la mas baja (Nanoha) y ambas entraron al aula.- ¡La puerta esta abierta!-exclamo abriendo or comlpeto la puerta y luego vio a Fate- Decí algo ya.-le dijo codendola.

-_Trato de decir algo divertido pero me da vergüenza de que se aya olvidado de todo. ¡Nanoha es tan linda!-_pensaba Fate con cara idiotizada mientras Nanoha seguia codeandola.

Trick 1-B "Yakisoba, verandas y chicas".

-Me pregunto si vaciaran esta aula

-¿al igual que los excritorios?

-Espero que dejen todo como esta- expreso su opinion a rubia.-Entonces se quedara igual en nuestras memorias-dijo recordando el beso que ellas 2 se habian dado el día anterior. Nanoha la veia con cara de completa confusion mientras grandes simbolos de admiracion se dibujaban encima de su cabeza._-¿Que hay con esa cara que decí qe no entendiste nada asi que preferís reirte?_-se pregunto mientras su rostro se tornaba azul .-¿Nanoha va olvidaste lo que hicimos aquí?

**_-Por favor devolveme mi cuaderno de matemáticas pronto.-pidio la ojos borgoña_**

**_-¿Por qué iba yo a tenerlo?-pregunto la ojos zafiro_**

**_-Vamos, te lo preste esta mañana- reclamó_**

**_-¿uh?_**

_La memoria de Nanoha es tan mala que puedo imaginamelo ocurriendo._

**_-hagamos algo que nunca hariamos con otra persona_**

_¿Ese beso que compartimos realmente significó ta poco para Nanoha? ¡Entonces lo haré de nuevo!_

_-_Fate-chan, démonos prisa en volver-dijo Nanoha.- no me digas que lo olvidaste. Estamos en la mision de recuperar el Yakisoba de Subaru-Nanoha se dio media vuelta pero apenas saco la cabeza del aula se metió pue ahi venian as profesoras- ¡Esto es malo Fate-chan! ahi viene las profesoras. Tenemos que esconderos.

-Bueno etto..._-Ese locker pode ser una buena idea_

**_-¿Y si no encontrán?-preguntaba Nanoha junto a Fate, ambas encerradas en el locker con un enorme corazón rosa que las cubria mientras de fondo se ponia la canción Make a Little wish de Yukari Tamura._**

**_-No te preocupes- le respondio Fatecon una sonrisa y voz sensual acercadose a su rostro._**

_-No, para el atril tambien pode ser buena idea._

**_Se encontraban las 2 debajo del escritorio de la sensei en una pose muy parecida a la del kamasutra por la falta de espacio y poder caber PARA QUE NO LAS VIERAN._**

**_-Perdon-se disculpo Fate_**

-¡Vamos al balón!-ordeno Nanoha tomando la mano de Fate llendo al lugar mencionado, pero al salir se resablo llevandose a Fate consigo.

-¡Nanoha!-exclamo casi gritando cayendo sobre la nombrada.

* * *

><p>-Subar ¿Donde esta tu almuerzo?-pregunto Tea bebiendo s juguito de caja con popote al verla en su escritorio sin algun rastro de comida.<p>

-Nanoha-san y Fate-san fueron a la cafetería asi que les pedí que me trajeran algo.-respondió Subaru.- No ves eso todos los días ya que ellas usualmente traen su bentò. ¡Tengo ganas de Yakisoba!-exclamo feliz.- traeran algo para ti tambien.

-Asi que comeras Yakisoba-dijo Tea con ganas de bajarle el animo- pero vos te imaginas este tipo de Yakisoba, el del pan que usuamente se utiliza para almuerzos, yo creo que te traeran el Yakisoba de la sopa instantanea.

-¡¿No podes confiar en tus amigas?!-pregunto melodramática- ¡Tengo fe en ellas!

-Yo no tengo fe en tus palabras, todo lo que dijiste fue Yakisoba ¿Cierto?

-Solo pensalo un segundo, ¡No ha manera de que una chica pida eso! ¡Hay cierta elegancia e el pa de Yakisoba!

-¿Elegancia?pregunto la Lanster con una gota en la nuca.

-No podes entender ni siquiera eso ¿verdad?-questiono la Nakajima.

-¿huh?-solto Hayate con su papita frita a medio comer-Carim-chan ¿No vas a comer?-pregunto a la rubia que estaba con un aire distraído.

-No tengo apetito-respondió Carim simplemente.

-Tengo agua hirviendo-sugirio

-¿Por que querría yo eso?-pregunto

* * *

><p>-Nanoha ¿estas bien?-pregunto Fate acostada a un lado de Nanoha.-<em>Su cara esta cerca... es el momento perfecto para besarla.<em>

_-¿Quien salio y dejo la puerta bierta?-pregunto una de las profesoras._

_-Me pregunto si habra alguien cerca-pregunto la segunda profesora._

-Menos mal que nos escodimos-susurro Nanoha.-Asegurate de guardar silencio-ordeno a Fate. No pasaron mas de 2 segundos y sintió como los labios de su mejor amiga hacian presion sobre los suyos.-¡¿Por que haces esto?!-reclamo pero sin alzar mucho la voz.-¡Este no es el momento!

-Pero Nanoha... te olvidaste de nuestro beso... y pense que lo recordarías si te besaba de nuevo.- se excuso en susurro aunque para ser susurro estaba un poco fuerte.- ¡Perdona! ¡No sabía que lo habas odiado tanto!-empezo a subir la voz rodando en posicion fetal pero sin levantarse del suelo.

-Eso no es cierto, pero calla que sos muy ruidsa Fate-chan-le pedia la cobriza tratando inutilmente de callar a su amiga.

-¡No me odies!- casi grito ya.- Sos lo único que tengo!- ya estaba a empezar a rozar los gritos

-Fate-chan escucha lo que te digo-pidio inútilmente.

-¡Nanoha cásate conmigo!-al decir (cof, gritar, cof) esto se abalanzo sobre la Takamachi abrazandola.

-¿Por que sonas ta seria sobre eso?

-¡No me odies Nanoha!

-No! Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan! ¡Escuchame Fate-chan!-sin darse cuenta ambas ya estaban gritando. Nanoha cerro los ojos y beso a Fate de nuevo.

Hubo cientos de estrellas alrededor. Solo para la Harlaown.

-Por fin la calle-suspiro y la rubia sorió.

-Si no me das otro comenzare a gritar otra vez.-chantajeo con una sonrisa gatuna

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿No queres?

-Pensa en lo que pasaría si algun maestro nos encuentra-fue su único pretexto y se dio media vuelta aun sin pararse.

-No te preocupes...-tranquilizo usando su mano izquierda para girar su rostro- será solo un segundo.

Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos y Nanoha busco con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de Fate para permanecer agarradas mientras se besaban.

_oh no! Se sentí tan bien, ¡No puedo parar! Nanoha... gomene_

Despues de... ¿Cuanto serían?, ¿4 o 6 minutos?. Bueno despues del beso Nanoha se sonrojo y comenzo a golpear a Fate en la cabeza silenciosa pero dolorosamente.

-¡Dijiste que solo sería un segundo!-reclamó susurrando.

-¡gomen, gomen!- se disculpaba entre golpes

* * *

><p>-Se estan demorando mucho- suspiraba Subaru acostada en su silla con el estomago rugiendo por alimento.<p>

-Estoy muy hambrienta-se quejo Tea

-Ire a la tienda de la escuela ¿Alguna quere algo?-pregunto Hayate.

-No las esperare-respondio Subaru poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca y su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

-¿y vos Carim-chan? ¿Vamos juntas?-pregunto la castaña a la rubia.

-Estoy bien.

-¿te debería traer esa agua caliente?

-Ire a la tienda

* * *

><p>-Me pregunto si ya no hay nadie- dijo Fate acampante.<p>

-¿por que vinieron aqui en primer lugar?-pregunto Nanoha- Bueno, vá entrando del balcón dirigendose a la puerta, los rostros de ambas se pusieron azules del terror.¡oh sorpresa!: La puerta estaba cerrada con candado.-¡waaaaa!¡vinieron a cerrar la puerta con seguro!-grito la oji azul.-¡Estamos atrapadas! ¡Esto termino así cuando comenzaste a besarme!

-¡Eras vos la que quiso venir acá en primer lugar!-reclamo la oji roja de que quisiera hecharle toda la culpa.

-Es mi culpa.-dijo deprimida con aura de tristeza.

-¡no, para, no!-se contradijo- claro es Subaru! ¡Todo paso por que ella queria Yakisoba! Es culpa de Subaru.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Subaru no baka!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Gomene Subaru-san-_Ca-cálmate debríamos ser capaces de salir por el balcón.

-¿El balcón?-Ahora ambas salieron caminando campantes con la cara de haber tocado el olimpo por el balcón- Sos tan lista Fate-chan-felicito y luego llegaron a un pnto muerto en donde debían parar. habia un espacio de mínimo metro y medio.-¡¿Qué?! ¡kyaaa!

-No hay otra forma mas que saltar.- dijo Fate con un brillo en los ojos mientras se quitaba el saco y lo amarraba a su cintura y de fondo se puso una cancion de anime de fondo- ¡Yo ire primero!

-¿Primero? ¡No me dejes aqui sola!-pidio amarrandose el saco también y caminando hacia su mejor amiga abrazandola tomando sus pechos en sus manos.-Lleévame con vos.- pidió en susurro.

-¡NANOHA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!-grito casi dejando sorda a la mencionada y (era increíble que nadie las hubiera escuchado) abrazandose a si misma su pecho-¡PERVERTIDA! ¡SOS UNA PERVERTIDA! ¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!-grito sin darse cuenta de las dagas mental que le arrojaba a la oji azul con ese comentario.-¡AGARRAR MIS PECHOS NO ES UN ACCIDENTE!

-¡NO SOY PERVERTIDA!-alego sonrojada sin el valor de mirarla a la cara.

-¡Lo lamento fui yo la que te bese!-se hizo un momento melodramático en el que ambas se abrazaban y lloraban como Magdalena con un fondo de flores, corazones y estrellas.-¡Soy la más pervertida de las 2 gomene!

.

.

.

-Necesito comida...-mascullaba Subaru tirada en el suelo y sabra Dios como o de donde pero sonaba una melodia triste de violín ahi mismo.

.

.

.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder-alentó la Testarossa e la orilla del balcón posando sus manos en la orilla de la barda que limiaba el balcón

-Vamos Fate-chan-animo la acompañante mientras la rubia se subía a la orilla- Nee... Fate-chan

-¿hai?

-Sos copa C ¿cierto?-pregunto- que lindo-sonrió sonrojada levemente poniendo su mano izquierda en su boca con mirada no se sabe si pícara o burlona.

-P-pu-pudiste saberlo- dijo roja hasta la médula y una gota al estilo anime en la frente-_En realidad soy copa D_

La ojos borgoña resbalo su rodilla haciendo que las leyes de la gravedad jalaran el cuerpo de esta al suelo pero paso algo muy gracioso.

-Fate-chan cuidado!-grito la cobriza de ojos zafiro saltando abrazando sus piernas dando la Takamachi una voltereta en el aire jalando a la pobre Harlaown. De finitivamente Matrix se quedaba atrás con esa voletreta-Sere yo...-susurro-...¡La que te proteja!...-grito cayendo de rodillas y despues de cara en e piso del otro balcón suavemente y no se sabe si fue por venganza, la adrenalina, la fuerta ya impulsada imparable o las 3 juntas pero Fate cayo de bruces en golpe seco de cara con una velocidad mayor de 40 km/h al suelo.

-¿Nanoha? ¡¿estas bien?!-pregunto la rubia sangrando de la nariz alarmada por la cobriza.-¡despertá!-pidio en forma realmente igual a mala telenovela mexicana en la que el protagonista se esta muriendo y es "milagrosamente" salvado.- Nanoha no esta respirando-susurro alarmada.-_¿y ahora que?, supongo que debo darle repiracion bosa a boca. Pero considerando lo que hiciemos antes ¡Se enojara conmigo! ¡No! ¡Esto es una emergencia!-_¡No me dejas otra opción!- grito determinada.

Fate apenas iba agachandose con los ojos cerrados con velocidad y a una velocidad aun mayor Nanoha se levanto del suelo chocando sus la cuadra pudo escuchar un gran POC.

.ite... ¡mi cabeza!- dijo Nanoha sibandose su cabeza y Fate... tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Subaru deslizando la puerta del balcón del que acababan de aterrizar. Literalmente.

-¡Nakajima, Lanster!-exclamo sorprendida Fate aun sangrando y en el suelo y parecía que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

-¡Este es el balcón de nuestro salón!-exclamo Nanoha sorprendida sentada a un lado de Fate.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Subaru

_A nadie le importo, les da igual si me muero.- _pensó Fate

-¿Por qué Fate-san esta sangrando?-preguntó Teana

-P-p-pues...-_debo mantener el secreto.__Maldita sea, ayúdame Fate-chan ¡Lo tengo! Arigato Fate-chan- _ ¡Sabían que Fate-chan es copa C!

-Para, ¿qué?-pregunto Tea

-¿trajiste mi Yakisoba?-preguntó Subaru ignorando todo dirigendose a Nanoha

-Taza, taza, taza, taza, cup, cup, cup, cup...- fastidiaba la Lanster haciendose creer que no le traían el pan de Yakisoba.

-Corta con eso...- reclamó la Nakajima

-¡si lo hice!-dijo Nanoha feliz.- era el único que tenían-agrego buscando algo en la bolsa, que era completamente blanca y no se podia ver al interior.- ¡Mira!-grito entusiasmada enseñando una caja de Pokitz sabor Yakisoba.

-Creo que fallaste por mucho...-susurro la oji verde a oji morada la cual estaba en coma mental.

-Si claro y ami déjenme morir.- mascullo la oji roja con sarcasmo.

Trick 1-B Yakisoba, verandas y chicas... Fin

* * *

><p>SIGUIENTE EPISODIO...<p>

Soy Carim Gracia

**Y yo soy Yagami Hayate**

¿Por que elevaste tus expectativas acerca de mi?

**Carim-chan sos tan linda**

¿por que?

**Carim-chan sos Tan linda.**

**Carim-chan TAN LINDA**

**¡Carim-Chan sos super linda!**

TPróximo capitulo: Truco 2 

Trick 2-A El otro color de los petalos de Sakura

Trick 2-B Despues de la escuela con Harry-chan

¿queren conti?

¿los hice reir?

Esperen el próximo episodio con ansias.

Me despido... Alondra-chan NH


	2. Truco 2

Este fanfic esta inspirado en el anime Sakura Trick. Me parecio tierno y quise adaptarlo.

Disclaimer: MGLN ni Sakura trick me pertenecen todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Creanme de lo contrario en el ultimo capitulo de Nanoha Strikers hubiera habio boda entre Fate-chan y Nanoha-san.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba una rubia de ojos carmesí con la version veraniega del uniforme en donde solo se cambiaba el saco por un chleco de tela ligera esperando por una pelirrojacobriza de ojos zafiro. La cual iba llegando.

-¡Ohayo Fate-chan!-saludo alegremente apresurandose a llegar.

-Ohayo Nanoha-saludo sonrojada y con sonrisa algo tímida a la recien llegada.

Trick 2-A "El otro color del cerezo"

-Gracias por prestarme tu cuaderno-agradecio Nanoha a Fate mientras ambas caminaban al colegio agarradas de la mano. Una costumbre que habían adquirido desde que se conocieron a los 9 años.

Fate solo sonrió- Cielos, la próxima vez hacelo vos...

-Solo copie la mitad, la otra a hice yo solita-le dijo alegre

-¿enserio?

-De verdad te mostrare- dijo sacando el cuaderno y ojeandolo.-¿ah? ¿Donde esta?

-¡ESCRIBISTE TUS RESPUESTAS DE MATEMÁTIAS EN MI CUADERNO DE LITERATURA!-grito Fate con todas sus fuerzas, pero no molesta, mas bien alarmada.- Enserio Nanoha deberías tomar cursos de caligrafia.

-Perdoneme altesa, yo no me la pase en Italia y Londres durante la mitad de mi vida-dijo con sarcasmo. fate no era japonesa, era italiana. Cuando su madre Precia Testarossa, y su hermana Alicia Testarossa murieron en robo bancario donde las tomaron de rehenes cuando Fate tenía 6 años. Ella no gstaba mucho de pasear por lo que prefirio quedarse en casa viendo televisió amiga de su Madre llamada Lindy Harlaown la adopto 3 meses despues pero debido a que ella era inglesa la llevo a vivir a Londres, Inglaterra. Cuando Fate cumplió los 9 años Lindy debió mudarse a Japón por cuestiones de trabajo. Luego reacciono.- ¡La fregue!

* * *

><p>-Ohayo chicas!-saludo Subaru<p>

-Ohayo Fate-san, Nanoha-san- Saludo Tea

-Ohayo! saludaron campantes soltandose las manos. Silenciosamente Carim entro al aula.-Ohayo Carim-san-saludaron.

-Ohayo!-dijo con una sonrisa grande mostrando ligeramente sus blancos dientes, sonrojo Moe en las mejillas y con una pose kawai al estilo manga Shoujo-Ai mientras una brisa matutina mecía sus cabellos.

Nakajima, Lanster, Takamachi y T. Harlaown pusieron la peor cara de horror que se puedan imaginar, es como si hubieran visto al mismimo Exorcista.

-¿Quien es esta impostora?-pregunto Tea

-Definitivamente se ve muy diferente a lo usual-dijo Fate

-¡¿Viste esa sonrisa?!-pregunto Subaru

-Comunmente Carim-san es mas...-dijo Nanoha-... Ohayo gosaimasu-menciono arremedando a la rubia sentada detrás de ellas haciendo una reverencia con mirada, no fría pero tampoco amigable, como neutral pero respetuosa.

-Nanoha trata de actuar como una dama-les dijo la rubia a la pelimorada y la pelianaranjada en susurro.

-¡Me lo esperaba de Fate-chan, pero ver que ustedes tambien reaccionan asi me molesta!-les grito Nanoha.

-¡BUENITAS!-grito Hayate detrás del grupo exaltándolas

-Hayate-chan... ¡NO TE APAREZCAS ASI TEN UNA CONDENADA ACTITUD DE DELICADEZA!-grito Nanoha recuperandose del paro cardíaco.

-Nee... Hayate-san-interrumpió Tea- Carim se ve algo diferente de lo usual ¿Sabes que sucede?

-Anoche tuvimos una pequeña pelea y ahora esta molesta jeje-respondió la chica rascandose la nuca.

-_¡¿Que tipo de pelea hace que actue actuen asi?!-_se preguntaron las chicas al ver a una Hayate tímida y nada extrovertida y una Carim sin actitud sombria y actitud muy dulce y sonrojable, como el de una chica Moe. Ojala que fuera moe y no fuera una apariencia Yandere.

-Actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa de Carim-chan

***SUPER FLASHBACK MOMENT***

-Carim_ el baño esta libre- se oyo una vos femenina adulta_

_-¿se durmió?-se preguntó Hayate al ver a Carim dormida en su cama con el uniforme puesto-¡Hora de hacerle garabatos!-exclamo emocionada saando un marcador permanente de punta fina color negro, que solo Kami-sama sabe de donde lo saco ya que ahí no había ningún maletín ni objeto escolar y Hayate se acababa de poner la pijama por que habia acabado de bañarse._

_-_Por eso esta molesta- dijeron las que esuchaban el relato

-¡Déjenme terminar!- grito la Yagami

_-Estas bien dormida ¿eh?-pregunto sentandose alado de donde ella reposaba. Sonrío.- Sabes me gusta mucho quedarme en tu casa. Es un poco pequeña pero es linda y cálida. Tu mamá es muy amable. Y sobre todo...-dijo bajando un poco la voz acercadose al rostro de Carim-... estoy feliz de que este cerca del colegio-termino dandole un beso en la mejilla y después retirando un mechoón de pelo rubio. Entonces Carim abrió los ojos._

_***_SUPER FLASBACK MOMENT END_*** _

-¡Oye, oye, para tu tren!-dijeron las 4 chicas sonrojadas pero con diferentes expresiones. La de Tea era de completa incomodidad. La de Subaru era de resignacion con un dedo en su frente. La de Fate era soñadora, conmovida e ilusionada. La de Nanoha era bochorno, verguenza, susto e incomodidad.

-Besar a las personas en la mejilla de golpe es lo que hacen los borrachos-dijo Tea aun sonrojada.

-Ademas Hayate-chan no a todos les gusta que la besen- dijo Subaru con el sonrojo tambien

-pero somos amigas íntimas-respondio Hayate con simpleza sentada en su escritorio.- ¿No sería normal entre amigas solo decir "¡oye!" y superarlo?

-¡Concuerdo por compl...-casi grito Fate con las manos en el pecho e increiblemente emocionada pero calló de repente al sentir como Nanoha pellizcaba su pierna con fuerza completamente sonrojada. Si no la soltaba ahora comenzaria a sangrar. Por algo le decían a su amiga "Demonio blanco".

-Yo no lo haria-respondio Subaru a la pregunta de Hayate.

-Yo tampoco haría eso-concordó Tea

-Ite...-susurraba Fate al increiblemente simple pero doloroso acto de Nanoha que ahora parecía un semáforo.

* * *

><p>-Me sorprendio... Carim y hayate tenen un secreto al igual que nosotras-dijo Fate caminado a lado de Nanoha la cual todavía estaba levemente sonrojada.<p>

-¿No te pensas que es un poco diferente?-le preguntó Nanoha sonrojada un poco mas ahora- Carim-chan aun esta molesta.

-¿A vos tampoco te gustaria eso?

-Deja de preguntarme eso, si no se volvera molesto.-dijo por fin des haciéndose del sonrojo

-Si alguna vez te empieza a disgustar espero que me lo digas-El sonrojo volvió y ahora mayor.- ¡oh! ¿A eso te referís cuando decís diferente?-pregunto feliz

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca-fue lo unico que dijo virando el rostro ahora más roja.- me adelantaré-dijo llendose de franco derecho.

-Espera Nanoha-pidio

-Carim-chan...-llamó Nanoha al verla esta se volteo sonriendo de la misma manera que en la mañana

-Nanoha-chan, Fate-san.-saludo

-Te dije que estaba molesta. Solo mira sus cejas-le susurro Nanoha a Fate. Las cejas de Carim estaban hacia abajo pero sonreí esucho por lo que levanto la ceja en una expresión mas relajada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto creyendo que las habia engañado.

-Su boca decí que esta molesta-le susurro ahora Fate a Nanoha. La boca de carim se apretaba y se podía ver como su mandibula temblaba.

* * *

><p>-Asi que Hayate les dijo- suspiro como hace tiempo o lo hacia- Tsk, no sabe cuando callarse la boca.-volvió a suspirar para comenzar a explicar el por que de su actitud.- Usualmente me veo sombría, pero cuando estoy enojada me veo mas sombría. No quiero asustar a nadie así que tiendo a sonreir.<p>

-¡No te preocupes por eso que sos muy linda solo actua como siempre!-exclamo Nanoha sonriente con la cara MUY cerca de Carim sosteniendo su mano y con la otra sobre su hombro.

-Nanoha-chan...

-Estas cerca de Nanoha... demasiado cerca...- dijo de manera amenazante un aura de muerte rodeandola que hacia ver al mismísimo diablo como el angel mas bondadoso. Carim Gracia sintió un increíble terror y eso que no sabía uno de sus secretos. La madre biológica de Fate, Precia Testarossa le enseño sobre el manejo de armas y poseía una esgrima prestigada desde los 3 años. Casi nada podia hacerla enojar, era 99% imposible, pero ahora queria matar. Quería utilizar la guardaña llamada Bardiche que Nanoha le habia regalado a los 10 años como regalo de cumpleaños al saber su gusto por la esgrima.

-Solo mira a Fate-chan, no contiene sus emociones- señalo Nanoha de lo mas campante a la otra rubia que irradiaba una increíblemente infinita sed de sangre.

La rubia oji azul salto aterrada de su sitio acercandose mas a Nanoha

-¡ESTAS MUY CERCA DE NANOHA!-

_Debí haber hecho mi testamento. Debí haber perdonado a Hayate, es mas nunca me hubiera enfadado. Voy a morir... voy a morir... voy a morir... Kami-sama ayudame.-_rogaba Carim.

.

.

-P-por supuesto que me siento mal por esconderme y actuar asi.- respondió aun reiniciando su cerebro que se habia detenido por el terror al ver la muerte frente a sus ojos. Kami-sama como es bueno y puro hizo que Nanoha abrazara a Fate a esta se le quitara todo el enojo.- Pero ella dijo que gustaba de vivir en mi casa por que quedaba cerca del colegio. ¡Eso es básicamente decir lo mismo que le daría igual vivir en cualquier casa mientras este cerca del colegio! ¿No signignificaría que besaría a cualquiera que la deje quedarse en su casa?

_-Entonces no estaba molesta po el beso._-celebraba Fate interiormentemientras un area melosa la rodeaba y Nanoha la veía con cara avergonzada.

-Pero no es como si pudiera decir a una amiga lo que pienso

-_¿Entonces que somos nosotras?-_se preguntaron sudando frío. mientras Carim se preparaba a irse.

-¿Carim-chan, queres eguir peleada con Hayate-chan?-pregunto la pelirroja/cobriza- Nada pasará si solo huís.

-¡Ah Takamachi!-dijo una profesora haciendo que la nombrada temblara- Parece que aun no has entregado la tarea de Matemáticas ni literatura clásica. Es hora de un castigo.-meciono tomando a la cobriza de la parte de atras del cuello de la camisa mientras oponía resistencia.

-¡Para sensei que Fate-chan tampoco ha entregado su tarea!-exclamo tomando a la rubia de ojos borgoña fuertemente del brazo y esta tambien comenzo a sudar frío.

-Traela tambien-dijo la profesora.

-¡Nanoha es tu culpa por escribir en mi cuaderno!-reclamo mientras tamiben era arrastrada dejando a la rubia de ojos zafiro sola.

-Tarea...-murmuro-... cierto la siguiente clase es de matemática, debo recoger mi cuaderno

* * *

><p>-¡Atenciòn! se oyo la voz de Hayate por toda el aula de 1-A- ¡Vengan a recoger sus cuaderno de matemática!-casi gritó la castaña con un puñado de cuadernos.<p>

-_¿Por que tenia que ser ella la que los etregara?- _penso Carim soltando un bufido.

-Que extraño queda uno-murmuro la Yagami- ¿De quien será?- se pregunto buscando un nombre

_Lárgate...lárgate... lárgate... lárgate... lárgate._

Hayate encontro el nombre, vio en dirección a Carim, sonrio maliciosamente y salio del salón.

_¡Deja el cuaderno aca!_

Carim abandono el salón para ir por Hayate

_Supongo que quere burlarse de mi de nuevo._

_Pero tal vez.._

_¿Se lo habría llevado para hablar conmigo?._

_Tal vez tene una buena razón y esta pensando lo mismo que yo... por eso quere que estemos solas..._

Hayate detuvo su paso pero no volteo a darle la cara.

_No, la que quere hablar... soy yo..._

_-_No me has hablado en todo el día, así que me preocupaba que no me siguieras- dijo Hayate dandose la media vuelta con el cuaderno a su espalda

-¿y? me gustaria que me devolvieras mi cuaderno- dijo en seco volteando a otro lado sonrojada

-Gomene. El beso que te dí debió haberte asusado-dijo extendiendole su cuaderno y la rubia lo recibio-Es todo lo que queria decir.- Carim sabía que aunque Hayate sonriera esaba sufriendo, ella estvo igual todo el maldito ( y casi ultimo de no ser por que Kami la ama) día.- No queria seguir sin poder hablar con vos-sonrió-Ben regresemos al salón.

-¡Te equivocas!-exclamo la rubia sorprendiendo (y sonrojando de paso) a la castaña- No estoy enojada por que me besaras la mejilla. ¿Vivís conmigo solo por que mi casa queda cerca al colegio?-pregunto apretando su cuaderno. Pobre cuaderno, siento lástima por el, ya ha de tener como mínimo las 12 primeras hojas rotas con semejante apretón.- ¿o por que mi madre es amable con vos?- pregunto aguantando el llanto que luchaba por salir.- ¿Son las unicas razones por las que vivis conmigo? ¡Es como si yo no te importara!

Hayate se sorprendio y elimino el sonrojo, se acerco a Carim y la miro con mirada pícara. Carim se escondía detras del cuaderno que ahora tenia la primera mitad rota con los apretones que le dio cada vez que Hayate miraba desde diferentes lados. La Yagami comenzo a avanzar directo a la Gracia y esta retrocedía un paso cada vez que Hayate daba uno.

-¿Por que huís?-pregunto Hayate sonriente y co una cara que hacia honor a su apodo de mapache.

-No lo se.

-¡Carim-chan!-grito alarmada al ver que su amiga se dirigia de espaldas a las escaleras.

-¿Por que me gritaron a mi tambien?-pregunto Fate mientras caminaba a su aula mientras Nanoha la abrazaba para calmarla un poco. Esa maldita maestra rompió un poco la autoestima de Fate.

-Me pregunto si Carim-chan estara bien-solto de repente en un intento de cambiar el tema.

-No me cambies de tema-No resulto. De repente oyeron varias exclamaciones y sonidos de dolor.-Esa voz...

-Carim-chan...-llamó corriendo a las esclaeras paro abruptamente al ver como Hayate se encontraba encima de la rubia de una pose bastante...¿em?...¿Comprometedora, sexual, excitante?

_¡Las cosas se ponen serias!_

Pensaron ambas. Nanoha con cara de pánico y miles de millones de signos de exclamacion detrás mientras Fate parecia que estaba en WONDERLAND con millones de corazoncitos detrás.

-Ya te atrapae-dijo la castaña sonriente ignorante de las 2 que se encontraban atras- Por fin se lo que te hizo enojar.-Carim apreto fuerte los ojos- ¿Podemos rehacer lo de anohe?-pregunto con una GRAN sonrisa.

-¡Espera! Estaba feliz cuando dijiste eso, asi que estoy bien-dijo sonrojada.- lo que quiero rehacer es una parte diferente...

Hayate ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿Queres un beso en los labios?-pregunto crrando los ojos con la sonrisa y la rubia los abrio sorprendida. Posteriormente abrazo sus rodillas enterrando la carra en ellas.-Es por que vos estas ahi la razón que me gusta tu casa a pesar de que no sea a lo que estoy acostumbrada.-sonrio comando la cara de la oji azul de las mejillas con sus manos. Carim la vio sorprendida y luego sonrojada y rápidamente Hayate unió sus labios y ambas estaba completamente ignorantes de que Fate y Nanoha estaba a menos de 2 metros de ahí.

_N-no creo qe debamos estar observandolas. Definitivamente se enojarían si alguien las ve. __Y por alguna razon pense en cuando bese a Nanoha._

Fate sintio como Nanoha fortalecia el abrazo que habia tenido sobre ella todo el tiempo desde que salieron de la profesora y luego la tomaba de la mano.

¿_Ah? ¿Que esta haciendo?Imposible... ¿No me digan que quere que la bese?._

_No, Nanoha no esta tan obsesionada con los besos como yo._

_Entonces ¿Por que?..._

**_- ¡oh! ¿A eso te referís cuando decís diferente?-pregunto feliz_**

**_-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca-fue lo unico que dijo virando el rostro ahora más roja.- me adelantaré-dijo llendose de franco derecho._**

_¡¿Cuál es?!_

_Tengo una idea extraña, pode ser que lo sepa si me acerco_

Nanoha cerrá los ojos.

_Cerro sus ojos..._

Fate acerco su rostro al de Nanoha uniendo sus labios en otro tierno beso ignorantes de donde estaban y que Carim junto a Hayate ya se habían ido.

* * *

><p>-Nee, nee Nanoha-llamo Fate abrazando ahora ella a Nanoha recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras que Nanoha estaba compitiendo con Hinata Huyga en sonrojo- Ahora que Hayate y Carim estan haciendo ese tipo de cosas, creo que es hora de que subaru y Teana lo hagan tambien-dijo emocionada en su mundo de fantasía mientras corazones salían de su cabeza y Nanoha la miraba como bicho raro.<p>

**_-Luce delicioso-dijo Tea picando la punta de un pokitz._**

**_-¿Queres darle una mordida?-pregunto Subru con el Pokitz en la boca._**

**_-No estare satisfecha con solo una_**

**_-No me importa si sos vos Tea-uego ambas comenzaron a comer el Pokitz acercando ss labios inevitablemente aunque tampoco parecia que quisieran evitarlo._**

-No creo que eso pase-dijo Nanoha sonriendo nerviosamente y con voz dulce no queriendola deprimir, suficiente tuvieron con la maestra.

-¡Oye devolvéme mi Pokitz! ¡Ese es el último!-grito Subaru

-Muy tarde ya es mio-dijo Tea tranquilamente con el pokitz en la boca

-¡Vez te lo dije!-exclamo Fate feliz mientras Nanoha suspiraba derrotada.

Trick 2-A "El otro color del cerezo"...Fin.

* * *

><p>-¡Fate-chan prestame tu cuaderno!-exclamo Nanoha campante y feliz de la vida al ver como esta se dirigia a su lugar, entonces se paro y se poso frente a ella-¡Déjame coopiar tu tarea!-dijo como si nada<p>

-¿De nuevo? Tenemos exámen la próxima semana hacelo sola.

-Onegai!

-No-dijo- El bachillerato no es como la secundaria-se pregunto mentalmente ¿Que paso con la Nanoha responsable?, cierto ya no existía, en el primer año de la secundaria Nanoha olvido hacer la primera tarea Fate se ofreció a pasarsela. Por que aunque no lo pareciera Fate tenía una inteligencia superior a la promedio, Nanoha lo supo en el primer examen psicológico que les aplicaron y cuando supo que no podia resistirse a su por favor jamás y bien dicho JAMÀS volvio a hacer su tarea.-No me vengas a llorar cuando repruebes y repitas año.

-¡¿A quien le importa?! es solo un año-reclamo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Nanoha estarias un año detrás de mi!-dijo seria pero su cara cambio a una de total alegria.- Tendrías que empezar a tratarme como una sempai

-¡¿Por que te ves tan feliz?!-pregunto Nanoha exasperada mientras la Testarossa se metía de nuevo en su mundo de fantasía.

_Si Nanoha repetí año_

**_-Fate-chan-llamo Nanoha feliz._**

_**-Vaya, vaya pero si es mi ex-compañera de clase, Takamachi-san-dijo Fate como si nada sentada en su escritorio.-¿Ese es el modo de dirigirse a tus superiores?-pregunto e tono de regaño.**_

-_**Gomene Fate-onee sama-se disculpo Nanoha-solo quería que anudaras mi liston**_

-¡Kyaaa!-Grito Fate cayendose de la silla aun inmersa en su mundo-¡Me llamo onee-sama! ¡Eso va contra las normas!-exclamo rodando por el suelo.

-¿Que?-preguntaron Nanoha y Carim confundidas. Por razones como esas nadie creería que Fate tenía un inteligencia superior a la promedio.

Trick 2-B "Despues de clases con Harry-chan"

**_Nanoha estara sola, y vendra a verme durante los recesos._**

**_-Nanoha debes regresar pronto a tu salón._**

**_-¡No! ¡No quiero separarme de Fate-onee sama!-dijo pegada al brazo derecho de a mencionada._**

-Pero nuestra escuela cerrará en 3 años, y seremos la última promo, ¿Eso no quere decir que la expulsarían?-reflexiono Carim en voz alta con su cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda. La cara de Fate cambio de felicidad a horror y la de Nanoha de confusion a curiosidad.

-¡Quería que Nanoha me llamara "Onee-sama"!-grito Fate alarmada.-¡Queria arreglar su liston!

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!-grito Nanoha con cara de shock.

* * *

><p>-Y eso es todo lo que vendrá en el examen-dijo la profesora apuntando una formula en la pizarra.-Es todo por hoy.<p>

_¡Nanoha no será expulsada! Esto requiere que endurezca mi corazon que la obligue a estudiar._

_¡Por que si Nanoha es expulsada ya no tendré razon para venir a clases!_

-¡Fate-chan...!-llamo Nanoha saliendo del rincon donde estaba escondida con ojitos suplicantes, un sonrojo adorable y una sonrisa tímida-¡Préstme tu cuaderno!

-¡Hai!-dijo Fate perdida mientras le daba su cuaderno con un fondo de flores y la cancion Naked Feels de Nana Mizuki.-¡NO!-grito quitandole el cuaderno abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Demonios casi lo consigo.-se dijo con expresion frustrada tronando sus dedos mirando a la rubia.

-Es injusto que intentes engañarme con tu encanto- dijo la de ojos borgoña con una voz parecida al enojo-¿Realment te divierte tanto jugar con mi corazón?

-Supongo que Carim-chan o Hayate-chan me lo prestará si se los pido-decidió utilizar la psicología inversa y sonrió. Luego volteo a ver a su mejor amiga con esa mirada burlona mientras esta hacia un puchero debatiendose entre darle el cuaderno o no, le iba a salir.

-¡Despues de clases tendremos una sesion de estudo para vos!-No le salio. Le habia hecho lo mismo tantas veces que Fate ya no caía.

-¡¿Eh?!

* * *

><p>-Comencemos con la sesion de estudio-dijo Fate mientras todas las chicas estaban sentadas en 2 hileras de 3 filas. Fate delante de Karim en el lado izquierdo. Hayate enfrente de Nanoha (la cual por cierto estaba dormida) en el medio y Subaru frente a Teana en el lado derecho.- Vamos a darlo todo en el examen.<p>

-Hai-dijeron todas menos la pelirroja/cobriza que seguia dormida en el escritorio.

-Vamos Nanoha, despertá- la nombrada se levanto como Zombie-Nanoha no te duermas, ¿Por quien crees que hacemos todo este rollo?-le pregunto e forma de sermón. Nanoha tomo el cuaderno y cayo dormida en el regazo de Fate.-¡Creo que ya fue suficiente!-dijo cmpletamente enamorada de la posicion en la que quedo.

-¡Despertala!-reclamo Teana Lanster amenazandola con la mirada

-¡Desperta Nanoha! ¡dormir es para los débiles! No queres que te expulsen ¿no?-trataba de despertar sacudiendola pero la cobriza se negaba a despertar.

-Dale...-dijo apenas tallando su ojo derecho.

-Fate-chan ¿Cómo hago esto?-pregunto Hayate mostrando un problema en su cuaderno.

-Solo debes usar la fórmula que aprendimos antes.-respondio olvidandose de Nanoha enseñandole la fórmula.-Esta en esa página. Y si usas esta fórmula...

-Ya veo, gracias.-agradeció Hayate y Fate sonrió.

-No es nada-dijo y volteo a ver a la Takamachi- ¿Nanoha como vas?- Para su sorpresa (o no tanta) Nanoha estaba dormida en el hombro de Tea justo como estaban ellas en la ceremonia de apertura.-¡Teana Lanster es hora de estudiar!-grito enojada de que Nanoha se regargara en ella

-¡¿Por que te enojas conmigo si la que esa dormida es ella?!-pregunto molesta pero intimidada

_¿qué puedo hacer para mantener a Nanoha despierta?_

Fate ve un pequeño peluche en la maleta de Carim.

_¿No es ese Harry-chan, el que le gusta tanto a Nanoha? ¿Pero que será Harry-chan?, ¿Un oso?, ¿Un mapache? ¿Y que es eso en su espalda?. Esa cosa esta de moda estos días pero no tengo ni idea._

_-_Por cierto Carim ¿Qué es eso que tenes en tu maleta? ¿Un ave? ¿Un cerdo? ¿Una vaca? ¿Un zorro o un mapache?- de repente sono un gruñid lo bastante audible para todas.

-Supongo que ese gruñido de su estomago es su respuesta- dijo Hayate de forma bromista sonrojando a la rubia oji azul a su lado.

-¡Entonces es un mapache!-dijo feliz la rubia de ojos rojos.

-¡Es un erizo!-reclamo Carim casi hechándose encima de Fate.

-oh un erizo-reflexiono-¡Ya lo tengo!

* * *

><p>-Nanoha despertá,-llamaba Fate a Nanoa la cual estaba en su regazo de nuevo. Esta abrió los ojos aburrida para verla.-Dibuje a Harry-chan por todos lados para que no te duermas. Esto debe mantenerte concentrada-dijo dandole su cuaderno de matemáticas.<p>

-¿Enserio? ¿Harry-chan? ¡Déjame ver!-dijo emocionada con mas energías que nunca. Luego solto un grito terrible.-¿Qué es esto? ¡Es una abominacion!

-Me aterra-dijeron Subaru y Tea viendo el garabato de Fate.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno no funciono-se lamento la Testarossa mientras abrazaba a la Takamachi la cual estana dormida encima suyo de nuevo.

-obvio. Digo, todo es culpa de Nanoha-san pero aun asi...-decia Subaru

-¿Que tal si comenzamos con la materia favorita de Nanoha-san?-pregunto Tea

-Veamos, la materia favorita de Nanoha...

-Yo se, yo se-exclamaba Hayate sacudiendo la mano poniendose de pie.- Nanoha-chan dijo que le gustaban los deportes.

-No tene nada que ver con el examen-deanimo Carim inmutándose.

-¡Es verdad le gusta a educación física!-dijo Fate con un brillo en los ojos.-¡Chicas vamos a jugar voley afuera!-dijo entusiasmada

-¿huh? ¡Quiero jugar!-menciono Nanoha levantandose de repente con mas energias que el mismo Goku.

-¿Para no ibamos a estudiar?-pregunto la Nakajima- ademas ¿no esta el equipo de Beisbol afuera?

-Creo que estan ello o los de cuester-dijo la Lanster.

-No, ellos tenen su propia pista.-dijo la pelimorada.

-¡No hay problema! ¡as actividades de los clubes estan en pausa hasta que terminen los exámenes!-dijeron la ojos Zafiro y la ojos Carmesí levantando el pulgar con un brillo especial en los ojos y las demás puderon jurar que la bandera de Japón se les puso de fondo ante ese razonamiento.

-¡Nosotras somos las que tenemos un problema! ¡Los exámenes estan a la vuelta de la esquina!-reclamo Subaru.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez con los uniforme de educación física T. Harlaown, Takamachi, Nakajima, Lanster, Gracia y Yagami estaban en el patio la Harlaown sostenía un balon de voley en la mano soplando un silbato.<p>

-¡Comencemos con el pan "Memorizando los elementos químicos mientras jugamos voley"-dijo Fate sonriendo

-¡oh! ahora lo entiendo-murmuro Tea

-Bien hecho Fate-san-dijo Subaru

-Aqui voy...-lanzo el balon a Carim-...¡Hidrógeno!

-H. Agua-dijo Carim dando u golpe bajo al balon madandolo en direccion a Hayate

-H2O ¡Dióxido de carbono!-dijo voleando Hayate mandando el balon a nadie en paticular así que Nanoha salto y preparo toda su fuerza en su mano izquierda.

-¡Ni idea!-grito golpeando el balón con toda su fuerza el cual dio de lleno en la cara de Fate.

-¡Intentemoslo de nuevo esta vez con preguntas más fáciles!-exclamo con un brazo arriba y un parche en forma de cruz

-¡Hai!-eclamaron todas levantando su brazo habil.

-¡Adelante!-exclamo Nanoha

-Nanoha asegurate de contestar esta vez-dijo Fate- Si no contestas te castigare

-¡Déjalo en mis manos!

-¡Aqui voy!

-¡OIGAN!-grito la profesora encargada de ellas y Fate solto el balón del susto, esa amaetra era otro traua en su lista.-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN ANTES DE LOS EXÁMENES?!

-Sumimasen deshita-se disculparon los 6 chicas.

* * *

><p>-Supongo que que no era buena idea estudiar mientras hacíamos ejercicios-dijo Fate con un jugo de popotito.<p>

-Probemos a estudiar como siempre-sugirio Tea.

-No podemos, ella se dormira de nuevo.-dijo la Testarossa señalando a la Takamachi con la mirada la cual bebia jugo y disimuladamente recargaba su cabeza en el brazo de ella.

Bueno, la idea es recordar las cosas ¿Asi que por que no intentan hacer algo qe no olviden mientras estudian?-pregunto Tea

-¿Por ejemplo?-pregunto Fate

-¿Algo embarazoso?-pregunto Subaru

-¿Tal y como vos ahora?-pregunto la Lanster

-¿eh?- se pregunto la Nakajima vio como su falda estaba dentro de su ropa interior

-Eso definitivamente es algo inolvidable-dijeron todas sonrojando a la pelimorada.

_Tengo que ponerme seria, algo que avergüence a Nanoha..._

**_-Intenta traducir esto. Podes usar tu diccionario-dijo Fate mostrando un texto en ingles.-Si no podes esto es lo que hare con vos._**

**_-Etto...-murmuro sacando un dicconario-" La chica... golpeo... tres veces..."_**

**_-¿Y que significa "her hips"?-pregunto Fate sensualmente enfrente de Nanoha._**

**_-Sus ca..._**

**_-¿"ca"?_**

**_-ca... ca_**

**_-No entendes-sonrio la rubia sensualmente sonrojando a la cobriza-¿O acaso queres que te enseñe usando tu cuerpo?-pregunto posando su ano derecha en su mejilla y la aludida cerro los ojos sonrojandose extremadamente fuerte._**

_¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Que vergüenza!-_pensaba golpeando su cabeza con una fuerza descomunal cotra la pared haciendo sonoros "poc".

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Me pregunto que se estará imaginando Fate-chan-le susurro Hayate a Carim.

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntaron las 5 al mismo tiempo.

_Pero si es necesario hacerlo para que Nanoha no se rinda..._

_No eso sería pasarse, necesito encontrar otra cosa embarazosa_

-¿Estas bien, aun respiras?-pregunto Hayate de forma burlona.

-¿Por que sonas como si estuvieras agonizando?-pregunto Nanoha.

_Algo embarazoso..._

**_-Al sintetizar 2H2 y o2 ¿Cuál es el coeficiente del producto?_**

**_-Tres-respondio Nanoha sonriente y demasiado rápido_**

**_-Buuuuu, por favor quítate una prenda._**

**_-P-pero_**

**_-Es un castigo justo, lo hago por tu bien.-Nanoha comenzo a quitarse la camisa.-¿Necesitas que tu profesora te ayude?_**

**_-Esto es muy embarazoso..._**

**_-¿Te averguenza desvestirte sola?-pregunto sonriendo coquetamente desabrochando se su camisa.-Yo tambièn lo hare_**

**_-De acuerdo-dijo quitándose la camisa_**

-¡¿QUE ME HACES IMAGINAR LANSTER?! ¡SOS UNA PERVERTIDA!-grito Fate con todas sus fuerzas acusando a la primera persona que tenía enfrente.

-¡¿ACASO TE OFENDÍ O ALGO?!-pregunto molesta.

* * *

><p>-Se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Tea<p>

-Sera mejor irnos-sugirio Subaru viendo como comezaba el ocaso.

-Chicas, vamos-dijo Hayate con un exceso de ánimo.

-Finalmente terminamos-dijo Nanoha feliz estirándose en el escritorio.-Compremos Pokitz en el camino.

-Adelantense Nanoha y yo tenemos más trabajo que hacer-dijo Fate con la misma actitud rompiendo los sueños de la chica a su lado de irse de una vez por todas y sacando unos Pokitz

-¡Oye no me dijiste nada de eso!-reclamo

-Nos vemos-se despidio Carim

-Bye-bye- despidio Hayate cerrando la puerta del salón.

.

.

.

.

.

-No has olvidado nuestro secreto ¿no?-pregunto Fate

-¿A que viene eso?-pregunto Nanoha

-Bueno digo...-se comenzo a rascar la mejilla derecha con el dedo indice- P-pense que si nos besabamos mientras estudiabamos, serías capaz de recordar todo.

Nanoha quedo con los ojos en blanco y al segundo siguiente ya estaba a 2 metros de Fate.

-¡¿Qué clase de reaccion es esa?!-pregunto y ahora Nanoha estaba a 4 metros- ¡Si hubieses estudiado en primer lugar no tendría que decir estas cosas!- Ahora Nanoha estaba detras de la puerta del aula.-¡¿Por que te alejas?!

-Solo haces esto por que queres besarme ¿cierto?-dijo

-¡Te equivocas!-se apresuo a coregir sorprendiendo a la pelirroja-¡No lo digo por molestarte! ¡no quiero que te expulsen!-grito mas fuerte sonrojando a la ojos zafiro.-¡Quiero que estudies para que podamos pasar todo el bachillerato juntas!.- la Takamachi sonrio conmovida y se sento de nuevo de lado a la Testarossa Harlaown.

Ambas voltearon las cabezas uniendo sus labios de forma breve, dulce y sutil.

-Vamos a estudiar entonces-dijo Nanoha

-D-de acuerdo-aceptó Fate-Entonces te hare una pregunta responderas luego del beso.-instruyo mientras la otra asintio y despues tomo el cuaderno- Rellena el espacio en blanco. "¿Puedo ir con vos?" Aqui voy.-dijo tomando su mano uniendo sus labios de nuevo esta vez por mucho mas tiempo y una gota de sudor surcó en la nuca de Nanoha.

_No puedo responder si esto nunca termina._

-Este, es "go"-respondio dudosa

-Si, correcto. Lo siguiente es corregir la palabra en el parentesis "Quiero (otro) pedazo de pastel"- se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez de manera un poco mas extensa.

-More-respondio suavemente.

-Correcto.

.More...-repitio acercadose ligeramente a Fate- ¡More, more!- repitio tomando a Fate de los hombros y acercando su cabeza y la aludida puso su cuaderno frente a ella.

_¿Me lo esta diciendo a mi?_

_-_Kyaaa-grito cayendo al suelo donde practicamente Nanoha la violaba, de besos.

* * *

><p>-Nanoha, no pierdas el tiempo vamos a casa-dijo Fate Testarossa Harlaown en la puerta con su maletín sonriendo cálidamente mientras veia el celo ya oscurecido. Luego sintio una cálida sensacion en su mejilla izquierda, era Nanoha que le había dado un beso en la mejilla.<p>

-Gracias- agradecio sonrojada desviando la mirada. Luego por acuerdo mutuo ambas se acercaron a unir sus labio de forma muuuuuy prolongada, Nanoha con las manos detrás en su espalda y Fate poso su mano dereha en su cintura y la izquierda en la nuca de la cobriza.

* * *

><p>Una semana despues...<p>

_Esta es una de las preguntas que repasamos.__-_penso Fate sonriendo mirando el examen de ingles.-_Espero que Nanoha no se duerma-_penso mirando a verla y sonrio aun mas al verla mas sonrojada que Hinata Hyuga en el capitulo 148 de Naruto, y eso que pensaba que nada podía estar tan rojo.-_¡Lo recorda todo!_-penso feliz cayéndose de la silla emocionada. Esas acciones hacen a todos excepto Nanoha imposible de creer que tene una inteligencia superior a la promedio.

-Harlaown-san!-pregunto la profesora alarmada

_Nanoha sos taaaaan adorable_

Trick 2-B "Despues de clases con Harry-chan"... Fin.

* * *

><p>PRÓXIMO EPISODIO...<p>

Soy Takamachi Nanoha

**Nanoha-chan es tan linda**

Hayate-chan ¿Que haces aca?

**Bueo en realidad no tengo mucho que decir esta semana**

¿no es eso por que siempre repetís lo mismo?

**Es por que Carim-chan es tan linda.**

Dale ya te entendí

**Nanoha-chan molesta tambien es linda**

Próximamamente:

Truco 3:

A- La presidenta es una onee-chan

B-Una promesa que hicimos mientras limpiábamos la piscina

¿Queren conti?

¿los hice reir? Espero que sí que yo sola me rei escrbiendo esto. lo Iba a subir ayer pero se borro el documento y lo tuve que escribir TODO de nuevo. T.T

Esperen el próximo episodio con ansias.

Me despido... Alondra-chan NH


	3. Truco 3

Este fanfic esta inspirado en el anime Sakura Trick. Me parecio tierno y quise adaptarlo.

Disclaimer: MGLN ni Sakura trick me pertenecen todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Creanme de lo contrario en el ultimo capitulo de Nanoha Strikers hubiera habio boda entre Fate-chan y Nanoha-san.

* * *

><p>—¡Onee-chan despierta! ¿donde pusiste ese accesorio que compraste? ¡Preástamelo!—pedía Nanoha a una castaña de gafas que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Ante los gritos de la pelirrojacobriza lo unico que hizo fue darle un manotazo y cubrirse con la cobija.

—¡Mou!—exclamo la ojiazul quitándole la sabana por completo—Oneechan te formiste con tus gafas de nuevo, ¿Cuantas vees tengo que decirte que se te van a doblar...?—Pregunto resbalandose dandose un cabezazo con al castaña de las gafas para despues caer sentada al duro piso mietras se sobaba la cabeza.

La castaña se sento dejando ver unos ojos zafiro iguales a los de Nanoha, señoras y señores, esta es Takamachi Miyuki, la hermana mayor de Nanoha, esta veía con terror las gafas dañadas de su hermana.

Trick 3-A "La presidenta es una onee-chan"

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esas gafas son como una parte de mi cuerpo!—reclamo la castaña en la mesa durante el desayuno visitiendo el mismo uniforme de Nanoha.

—Gomene onee-chan—se disculpo avergonzada bajando la cabeza, mientras su hermana destapa una botella y vaciaba el contenido en su pan.—Fate-chan dijo que conocía a un buen oculista—trato de reparar el daño mientras tomaba una taza de leche y su hermana apreto de mas el frasco—le preguntare si puede llevarselos para que los repare.

—¿Fate-san de nuevo?—pregunto luego cerró los ojso con resignacion—nunca paras de hablar de ella, ahora oigo mas su nombre que cuando estabsa en la secundaria. Es cmo si fueran pareja—dijo fastidiada mientras Nanhoa tomaba su leche por lo que esta se puso roja y se atragantó y empezó a mirar a todos lados avergonzada.

—Estufa humana—fue lo único que dijo mas roja que los ojos de su amiga mientras ponía su vaso de leche en su cabeza.

—Oh impresionante, ¿podes calentar la mía tambien?

.

.

.

_¿Que me estara ocultando?... Que sospechoso_

_—_Deja de botar migajas—reclamo Nanoha señalando a su hermana la cual comía su an demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

_Estoy segura de que esa chica ha estado aquí algunas veces desde que Nanoha tene 9 años pero..._

—Sería malo que te resfriaras así que te la presentaré la próxima vez—se oyó la vos de Nanoha detrás de la puerta de Miyuki la cual estaba agonizante en su cama

—Ha-Hai—se oyo la voz de Fate.

_Pero siempre estaba enferma o en un viaje escolar, jamás he visto su cara, todo lo que he visto... son sus zapatos_

_¡¿Cómo lucís Fate T. Harlaown?!_

Tan metida estaba Miyuki en sus pensamientos imaginando a una chica que en lugar de cabeza tenía unos zapatos color negro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba metiendo salsa en su té.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!—pregunto levantandose mirando la taza de té de su hermana mayor.

_Nuestro equipo de produccion disfruto de sus sobras._

* * *

><p><em>Salon 1-A<em>

—Ah ¡nuestra presidenta de clase ha llegado!—exclamo Hayate mientras Subaru entaba al aula

—¿Que dijo la profesora?—pregunto Teana

—Quiere que dicidamos a los representantes de la clase del festival deportivo—respondio la pelia-azulada.

—¿Festival deportivo?—cuestiono la pelianaranjada

—Oí que solo somos 3 clases de primero asi que no era rentable hacer un atlético completo

—¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—gritó Nanoha levantndose del regazo de Fate por lo que todas la miraron—¡¿Entonces no habrá festival atlético?! ¡Hoy es un día de mala suerte!—dijo recordando que hoy era marttes 13—Incluso esta mañana rompí los lentes de mi hermana—se lamento casi llorando.

—Lamento molestarte ya que andas así pero hoy tenes clases extras en la tarde—dijo Hayate

—kyaa—se lamento

—Nanoha...—dijo Fate sintiendo repentinamente ganas de llorar.

—Mi festival... mi festival atlético—se lamentaba recostada ahora en el lugar de Subaru

—Nanoha... ¿realmente te importa tanto?—pregunto Fate mirandola de manera triste.

—Hai—respondio tan triste que parecía perrito apaleado.

—¿No esta bien un festival deportivo?—le pregunto la Harlaown tratando de animarla sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

—No, porque o puedo hacerlo en un festival deportivo. Ser la jefa de las animadoras

—Si es terrible ¡Es una desgracia!—exclamo la ojiroja imaginandose a una Nanoha con poca ropa y la poca ropa que utilizaba era realmente ajustada.

—Por cierto, no sabía que tu hermana era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Nanoha-san—dijo Subaru—me pidió que te saludara ya que estabamos en la misma clase.

—¿Enserio?—pregunto Teana

—Hai

—Recien me he dado cuenta de que nunca he visto a tu hermana—dijo la rubia

—Fue ella quien dio el discurso en la ceremonia de apertura—le dijo la Lanster

—¿ah? Me quede dormida tehehehe—respondio

—¿Enserio Fate-san?—pregunto la de ojos verdes—¿Ustedes si la vieron cierto?

—Lo siento, nos dormimos—respondieron las demas sincronizadas. Nanoha haciendo el simbolo de la paz, Subaru como si nada, Hayate sonriendo y Carim desviando la mirada.

—¡Oigan!—exclamo casi cayendose al suelo

—Aqui estas—dijo la misma profesora que traumatizo a la T. Harlaown—¡Takamachi, a las clases extras!

—¡Hai!—respondio levantandose de un respingo mientras que Fate temblo ante su prescencia.

—Ahí va...—dijo Carim mientras Hayate le proporcionaba caricias en su vientre y jugaba con su cabello con su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

—Nanoha...

—Solo nos queda una—dijo Subaru

—¿Para que?—pregunto tea

—Necesito preguntarles si alguna desea unirse al comite—les dijo la Nakajima a las otras 3 que estaban en su mundo

—¡No!—dijo Teana enseguida

—Cierto Fate-chan—dijo Hayate sin parar lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo a la otra rubia atrayaendo la atencion de la ojos carmín—Si te volves miembro les podes decir la idea de Nanoha-cha en la reunion

—¡Soka! es una buena idea

—La profesora dijo que las que se unan tendrán puntos extra en educación física—dijo Subaru con expresión sombría

—Me apunto!—dijo la peli-anaranjada enseguida

—¡Yo igual!—secundo Hayate abrazando fuerte a Carim mientras las 3 se acercaban demasiado a Fate

—Si Hayate lo hace...—dijo la ojos zafiro levantando su mano

—Espe-

Despues de clases...

_Sala del consejo estudiantil._

—Estoy feliz de que pudieramos usar a Subaru-chan para poder entrar—dijo Hayate sentada a un lado de Fate

—Hai—asintio Fate con la cabeza—Hare lo mejor para poder ayudar a Nanoha

—Usar a Subaru-chan—repitio Tea a un lado de Fate miradno de manera asesina a la castaña

_¿Clase 1-A, Fate T. Harlaown? ¡Fate! ¡¿Podrá ser?!_

_—Einhart_-san, espera un momento—dijo Miyuki despues de forzar en exceso su vista para leer el nombre de s chica misteriosa.

—Hai?—pregunto un peliverde de ojos hetercromaticos

—¿Quién es T. Harlaown Fate-san?

—¿Harlaown-san?—questiono Einhart confundida—Creo que es la rubia con el cabello hasta la rodilla—dijo señalando a la susodicha la cual se encontraba platicando con Teana y Hayate.

Miyuki comenzó a forzar la vista tratando de enfocar a Fate pero era inútil.

_No puedo ver sin mis gafas ¿Quien sos? ¡Mostrate de una vez!_

—Soy la presidenta de consej estudiantil, Takamachi Miyuki de la clase de 3-C,

—soy la vicepresidenta Einhart Stratos tambien del 3-C

—Yo soy la secretaria Vivio Olivie de la Clase de 2-B

—Para emepzar, quisiera agradecerles por tomar la responsabilidad de representar a su clase—inicio Miyuki—Estoy segura de que estan al tanto de que no tendremos fetival atlético este año.

_Entonces ella es la hermana mayor de Nanoha_—penso Fate viendo su cabello castaño y sus ojos zafiro iguales a los de su amiga.—_No se parecen en nada aparte de los ojos, aunue ahora que lo pienso, estoy ojos azules son mas claros que los de Nanoha ¡ya siento mariposas en el estómago!—_Hayate poso una mano en el hombro de Fate—¿_Hayate, estas intentando animarme?_

—Ah, tiemblas, mira como tiemblas—dijo divertida mientras la sacudía

—_¡Esta jugando conmigo!—_

—Ahora que hemos decidido los eventos, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir?—pregunto Miyuki despues de estar casi finalzada la reunion

**_—¡En adición al festival deberíamos tener mas animadoras!—decía Fate con determinación, de pie, voz lara y firem fente a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil._**

_—¡Eso funcionara!¡Ikuso!—_penso la ojos borgoña mientras levantaba la mano

—_Este...—_se forzaba la castaña en ver quien era la persona que tenía la mano levantada, por esta razón inconscientemente frunció el ceño haciedo ver para los demas una cara molesta.—¿Si... Clase 1-A?

—Gracias por darme la palabra—agradecio cortes pero despues puso cara aterrada al ver la cara de la presidenta que se forzaba a verla—_¡Miyuki-taichou se ve furiosa!  
><em>

_¡No puedo verla!_

_—¡No puedo hacerlo!_

**_—¿Como te atreves a usar a mi hermanita?—preguntaba Miyuki abrazando a Nanoha con la cara que portaba en esos momentos._**

—Bueno... etto... yo...—murmuro nerviosa, toda su valentia se habia ido a la mierda.

—Fate-chan! ¡Dejamelo a mi! Repite despues de mi!—dijo Hayate a lado de ella con una sonrisa a l que Fate por lo nerviosa que estaba asintio sin pensar.—...Miyuki-Taichou...—susurro

—¡Miyuki-taichou!—exclamo Fate ante la mirada de la mencionada que por mas que podía no veía el rostro de Fate.

—¿Hai?—Fruncio mas el ceño ya desesperada por ver a Fate.

—Dame a tu...—inicio Hayate

—¡Dame a...!

—...hermana

—¡...tu hermana!—repitió Fate

—Por favor...—susurro Hayate muriendose de risa

—¡Por fa...!—justo entonces reaccionó—¡no!—exclamo dandole de golpes a Hayate la cual ya no agunto mas las carcajadas. Tal parece que las habia visto en el capitulo anterior.

—¿A mi hermana?—pregunto confundida—Ahora estamos viendo lo del festival. Por favor deja cualquier otro tema para cuando termine la reunion—dijo desconcertada

—N-No es lo que quería de-decir, lo juro—se rectifico rápido miviendo los brazos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.—_Realmente la hice enojar...¡Pero no puedo dar marcha a atrás!_

_—_¡Lucha Fate-chan!—le "animo" Hayate

_Voy a tener que sacar la artilleria pesada para aligerar su estado de animo._

_—_¡Mi-Miyuki Taichou!—exclamo desabrochandose los primers 2 botones de su camisa—¡¿No quisiera que lindas chicas la animen?!—pregunto casi gritando—¡¿Si es así no cree que sería conveniente tener animadoras?!—exclamo parandose quitandose la ropa escolar deando ver un traje de animadoras mientras que toda su ropa cayo en la cara de Miyuki temblando en cada fibra de su ser al ver lo último— Kyaa~

—Animadoras ¿eh?—dijo consternada quitandose la camisa, el chaleco y la falda de la cabeza—Pensaba que sería interesante tenerlas, pero no podemos—fate la vio curiosa ante esto—Nuestra escuela cerrará en 3 años por lo que los fondos han caído drásticamente. Por lo tanto debemos reducir costos para el festival de este año. Lamento que ustedes los de 1er año no tengan un festival como debe ser, pero no podemos hacer nada mientras no consigamos presupuesto.—Fate se sentó decepcionada pero aun había algo que podía hacer... pero no creía que valiera la pena intentarlo.

—La presidenta Miyuki ha pasado mucho tiempo yendo a la sala de profesores intentando hacer el festival atlético, reconozcan que hizo todo lo que pudo—dijo Einhart nerviosa, aun podía inentarlo, es lo que pensaba Fate.

—Con eso termina la reunion—dijo Miyuki a lo que todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas.

—Ten—dijo Hayate pasandole su uniforme

—Hayate... ¿Por que me uní al comité?—pregunto poniendose el uniforme—me avergoncé por nada

—Fate-chan~—caturreo—no habra festival atlético este año ni el próximo año, ni el siguiente. Y definitivamente no habra luego de que nos graduemos. Si dejas pasar esta opotunidad Nanoha-chan nunca será animadora.

—Pero aun así no creo que funcione...

—¿Sabes como logre vivir con Carim-chan? Todos estaban en mi contra al inicio, ya que al ser familiares lo vieron como algo inútil y sin sentido. Pero luché hasta que se rindieron. Jamas viviremos estos años de nuevo—animo—No dejes arrepentimientos.

* * *

><p>—¡Miyuki-Taichou!—grtió Fate alcanzandola hasta el otro edificio, pues habia salido corriendo tras las palabras de Hayate pero tropezo y cayo en sus pechos.<p>

—¿Qu-que ha-haces?—pregunto sonrojada

—¡Quisiera que hubiera porristas a toda costa! ¡Mi amiga esta realmente muy abatida porque no podrá ser porrista, por eso quiero darle una oportunidad!

—Oye...—decía Vivio

—Desde que tengo nueve años mi amiga me ha ayuddo mucho, me ha rescatado en todas las maneras en la que se puede salvar a una persona ¡Es mi turno de ayudarle!¡Quiero que haya animadoras! ¡No la dejare ir hasta que me asegure de que habra animadoras!—dijo sosteniendola por los hombros, pues era mas alta que la presidenta

_Que rara... ¿Quien va tan lejos por una amiga? ¿Porque lo hace? _

_—_Jaja—rio amablemente—lo entiendo—Intentare convencer a los prefesores sobre las animadoras, pero despues habría que preocuparse por el presupuesto.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y no se preocupe del presupuesto! Mi familia tiene una empresa especializada en varias cosas, puedo convencerlos de que patrocinen.

—Eso sería una gran ayuda, gracias

—No hay por donde—dijo sacandole a Miyuki una sonrisa.

—¿Como te llamas?—pregunto aun con la sonrisa, conmovida, preguntandose si Fate sería igual a ella cuando se trata de Nanoha.

—De la clase 1-A Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Fate T. Harlaown o como guste decirme—dijo con una sonrisa

—Ha-Ha!—grito

—¡O-Oh no! ¡Se congelo!

—Mi-Miuki-Taichou—exclamaron Shari y Vivio alarmadas

Un dia despues...

—¿Se encuentra Miyuki-taichou?—pregunto Fate en l puerta de la casa de Nanoha.

—Esta, pero se encuentra estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad. Se enojara mucho si la molestas—le Nanoha dijo de forma pícara e increíblemente alegre mientras subia las esaleras.

—Incluso traje bolillos de té extra para Miyuki-Taichou es una lástma—se lamento

—¡¿Bollos de crema de té?!—pregunto a media escalera Nanoha bastante emocionada—¡Los pondre a freir!—exclamo feliz tan fuerte que incluso en el cuarto de Miyuki se escuchó.

_¿hm? ¿Fate-san?_

* * *

><p><em>—<em>¡El de fresa luce delicioso! ¡Dame la mitad!—le pidio Nanoha a Fate

_Pero..._

_—_Dame! Dame! ¡Dame aunque sea un poco!

_Pues ya ni modo..._

_—_Ah~—solto moriendo la mitad del pan poniendose enfente de Nanoha

—Cambie de parecer—dijo rápidamente dandose la vuelta.

—¿Estas segura? ¡Entonces me lo comere!—dijo dandose la vuelta tambien.— ¡hmm! ¡Que dulce!—se oía a lo que Nanoha vencida por lo ultimo se volteo viendo el cabello rubio de Fate— ¡Ah, por cierto! Hoy es el último día en que los harán—le informó—tendrás que esperar al otro año Nanoha—sonrio—¿Pero quien sabe si los harán el otro año? Que pena—rio en sus adentros para despues sentir como caía al suelo ya que Nanoha se le aventó (lease, le tacleo) encima—¡Mierda, eso duele Nanoha!—se quejo en el piso con la cobriza encima suyo.

—Fate-chan~

—¿Are?

—Hayate-chan me lo dijo—confesó—Dijo que eras una de las que querías que hubiera animadoras—susurró poniendose encima de Fate acorraladola con sus brazos.—Nunca fuiste del tipo de gente que se une al comité, es mas lo odias por que te aburre a horrores. Onee-chan tambien me dijo que estarías dispuesta a convencer a la empresa de tu familia para patrocinar. Sabes que Lindy-san se encuentra en Mexico ahora, Chrono-kun se acaba de ir a Inglaterra y tenes muchas responsalibilades y con eso. Gracias. Me haces muy feliz.—dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Nanoha...

—Dejame probar a que sabe la fresa...—murmuro acercádose.—dame una probada.

Nanoha lamio la crema de freas que habia en los labios de Fate dandole un pequeño beso en los labios despues de eso

_Me voy a derretir, justo como la crema—_penso mientras veía el an a un lado suyo.

—Es muy dulce... me gusta...—se acerco de nuevo, por lo que se dieron un beso mas prolongado

_Quiero derretirme con Nanoha..._

Fate lamio el labio de Nanoha pidiendo entrada a su boa la cual le fue concedida y rápidamente Nanoha le tomo de la mano. Ea la primera vez que profundizaban tanto un beso.

—Pero vos sos mas dulce...

* * *

><p><em>Quiero ver de nuevo el rostro de Fate-san—<em>pensaba Miyuki resolviendo sus deberes mientras se acomodaba sus gafas ya reparadas—_Quien sabe cuando tenga oportunidad de nuevo._

_Ella arregló mis gafas._

_Tengo que agradecerselo._

_Cálmate y actua normal._

_Me pregunto de que hablaran. _

Miyuki ya estaba frente a la puerta con una charola e mano.

_¿Que es ese sonido?_

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque mi corazón late tan rápido?!_

_No puedo creerlo..._

_Solo quiero ver su rostro no es gran cosa._

Miyuki comenzó a tocar la puerta—Nanoha-chan, Fate-san... les traje unas bebidas—dijo mientras abría la perilla—Voy a entra...r —bajo la voz al ver la escena.

Nanoha y Fate con los rostros cerca viendo hacia la puerta con los rostros sonrojados, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios un poco enrojecidos con la ojos zafiro encima de la ojos borgoña.

Trick 3-A "La presidenta es una onee-chan" Fin

Trick 3-B "La promesa que hicimos mientras limpiabamos la piscina"

—Fate-cha... deje mi traje de baño en casa...—se lamento Nanoha sentad en la piscina escolar.

—Jora...

—Podría jurar que lo eché aqui esta mañana

—Ta-chan!—exclamo Fate mostrando un colador de 1 sola pieza—¡Sabía que esto pasaría asi que traje 1 extra!

—¡Arigato Fate-chan! ¡WAAAA!—grito al ver el diseño de la parte delantera del colador, estaban los nombres de ambas escritos en forma que podría ser cosideraba "cursi"—¡¿Qué es esto?!

—¡me pase toda la noche haciendolo!

—¡No debiste!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Si alguien lo ve comenzara a sospechar de nosotras—le dijo Nanoha alarmada

—¿Y eso a quien le importa? Es demasiado lindo—replico demasiado tranquila y con una sonrisa.

—Ese no es el punto—dijo resignada—¿Enserio podes usar eso?

—Nanoha, aveces llegas a ser demasiado engreída—dijo masajeando su sien—¡¿Entonces usarias el mio?!—pregunto sacando otro traje de baño con el escrito "I love You" a lo que Nanoha se puso palida—Me pregunto si estara bien la talla.

—¡Me moriría antes de ponerme esto!—exclamo la Takamachi quitando el escrito del colador

—¡NO! ¡ALTO! ¡¿Como pudiste?!—pregunto Fate haciendo un drama digno de un Oscar

—Romperé el tuyo, así que dámelo—casi ordeno la cobriza extendiendo sus manos hacia la rubia

—¡Nadie nos descubrira por eso!—reclamo mientras forcejeaba por su bañador contra Nanoha.

—¡Si nuestro secreto se descubre será el fin de nuestra relacion!—exclamo\susurro a Fate y en medio del forcejeo ambas cayeron al suelo

—¡Nuestra relacion no es tan debil!—exclamo\susurro debajo de Nanoha aun forcejeando con el colador.

—_Su coqueteo de hoy es realmente especial—_pensaron Teana y Subaru las cuales llevaban tiempo viendo el espectáculo que montaba nuestro querido NanoFate.

* * *

><p>—Pero bueno ¿Como terminamos limpiando la piscina?—pregunto Subaru en medio de la piscina con una escoba, un bañador de 1 sola pieza y por encima de este una remera de color verde.<p>

—Porque a cambio de eso nuestro grupo la utilizara primero—le respondio Tea de manera rápida

—¿Enserio? ¿Cuando?—pergunto la pelimorada de ojos jade realmente emocionada.

—Mañana—respondio la pelianaanjada de ojos zafiro de manera automática

—¿Honto?

—Hai

—¡Entonces no hay remedio! ¡Chicas tomen sus herramientas y a limpiar!—exclamo de lo mas emocionada a sus amigas

—¡Hai!—exclamaron Nanoha, Fate, Carim y Hayate. Nanoha con un flotador, Fate con un salvavidas, Carim con unos lentes de sol en una silla de playa y Hayate con una pelota de voley playero.

—Oigan!—reclamo enojada

* * *

><p>—No estamos aqui para jugar—dijo Tea en un tono casi de suplica<p>

—Dejalas, hace mucho que no hacemos esto—le dijo Subaru y Hayate lanzo la pelota—Jugar voley esta bien—dijo al momento de que Nanoha la devolvio y cayo en el duro asfalto de la piscina.

—En la playa—rebatio

—Enterrar a alguien—dijo al ver a Fate debajo de cientos de flotadores con Hayate y Nanoha encima de ella

—¡Hagan eso e la playa!

—Disfrutar de un buen descanso—ahora Carim estaba recostada en una silla de playa a un lado de la piscina.

—¡Pero que eso se hace en la playa!

* * *

><p>Ya despues de haber calmado a las chicas estas se encontraban con sus bañadores y una remera encima limpiando la piscina. Fate era la encargada de la manguera mientras que las demás barrían.<p>

—¡Nanoha mira!—llamó Fate al ver como podía hacer un pequeño arco irirs. Esta al voltear hizo una cara emocionada digna de un Takamachi—¿Ya lo viste?—pregunto con una sonrisa, le ecantaba ver a su nia feliz.

—¡Kawai! ¿Crees que si le echamos mas agua se hara mas grande?—pregunto ilusionada, Fate sabía la respuesta pero no quería borrar esa cara de Nanoha.

—¿Querés intentarlo?—pregunto un poco nerviosa a lo cual la de ojos zafiro asintio frenéticamente, la rubia ante eta respuesta apreto la salida de la manguera y por consecuente salió mas agua pero por coincidencia cayo encima de Subaru.

—¡Gomen Subaru!—se disculpo Nanoha rápidamente

—_Me vengare—_pensaba la de ojos verdes mientras servía un balde completo de agua mientras Nanoha y ate se encontraban jugando a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Toma esto!—exclamo la rubia apuntando la manguera hacia la cobriza.

_Caeras conmigo—_¡Te atrape!—exclamo Subaru mientras dejaba caer toda el agua a Fate.

—Oh vaya...—murmuro moviendose el cabello de una maera muy sensual que hacia que su amiga tirara baba, pero despues se puso pálida al notar que el hecho de que se haya mojado la remera blanca la transparentó dejando ver el bordado de Fate "Ilove you"

—¡Fate-chan cubríte que se te ve!—le susurro casi encima de ella tratando de tapar el mensaje

—¿Eh? ¿Que hace Nanoha-san?—pregunto curiosa ante la escena

—Pueden verlo...—murmuro alarmada

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto Tea entrando en escena

—N-Nada—dijo nerviosa

—Subaru, Teana, Miren aqui—dijo Fate levntado la remera para que vieran mejor el mensaje en su pecho

—Kyaa!—grito abrazandola tapando el mensaje con su cuerpo—¡¿Porque les pedís que vean?!

Teana Lanster y Subaru Nakajima miraban atentamente a Fate.

—Que grandes—dijeron sincronizadas mirando el busto de la ojos borgoña

—No, no me referia a eso—dijo tapandose avergonzada y la cara de la ojos zafiro se miro aliviada y con una gran sonrisa, levemente orgullosa de que apreciaran eso de su amiga.—Miren de cerca, aqui—dijo señalando el estampado en donde estaba en coraón que marcaba el "love".

—Estoy mirando—dijo Subaru acercandose mas a lo que Nanoha se acerco mas a Fate como marcando territorio aunque con su mirada bastaba y sobraba.

—¡Dejen de mirar quieren!—dijo ante la increible cercania de las chicas al busto de Fate.

—¡Ah!—dijeron por fin iluminadas—¡Fate-san es copa D!

—¡FATE-CHAN ES COPA C!—rebatió inmediatamente olvidandose de que el objetivo principal era escnder el letrado y no celar a su "amiga". Ahora que lo pienso, ellas no son novias. Irónico.

—¡Miren alla!—dijo desviando el tema de conversacion realmente sonrojada señalando a Hayate y Carim las cuales estaban sentadas juntas charlando ignorando el mundo a su alrededor.

—¿Y eso cuando paso?—pregunto el equipo estrella, no se habian dado cuenta.

—Ver a Hayate-chan y a Carim-chan en su pequeña burbuja las hace ver tan maduras—dijo Nanoha

—¿Ese mapache maduro?—pregunto Fate—Primero hay apocalipsis zombie

—_¿Te apetece pollo frito para esta noche?—pregunto Hayate_

_—¿Que no comimos pollo anoche?—pregunto Carim_

—Pues parece que hablan de comida—dijo Tea

—_Pero aun así..._

_Nanoha y yo no perdemos si lo intentamos_

_—_¡Fate-chan, hay un zancudo de agua por allá!—exclamo señalando a un lugar indeterminado

_¡Nanoha, sos tan profunda!_

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_A este paso no terminaremos—_penso Tea mientras barría—Hey! Subaru—llamó

—¿Si?

—¿No crees que tus muslos estan un poco cortos?—pregunto con una risa burlona—Tal vez sería mejor que bajaras un poco de peso antes de que el verano realmente llegue—Subaru se vio a si misma—no estaría mal dar unas vuelas en la piscina a alta velocidad mientras barres y tampoco creo que duela—dijo señalando las puntas de la piscina tamaño olímpico—¡Intentémoslo!—dijo entusiasmada haciendo una pose realmente motivadora.

—¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—gritaba mientras daba 3 vueltas en menos de 3 segundos

* * *

><p>—¡Piedra papel y tijeras!—exclamaban las 6 chicas, 5 sacaron papel y 1 saco piedra<p>

—Nosotras 5 sacamos papel—dijo Subaru feliz

—Nanoha-chan, divertíte limpiando el almacén—dijo Hayate

—Pero yo quería jugar mas en la piscina—dijo desilusionada.

—Esperen chicas—dijo Fate rápidamente para no ver la cara desilusionada de su NO novia.—Yo saqué tijeras y lo confundieron con papel. Así que hagamoslo una vez mas ¿Si?

—Entonces digamos que ambas sacarón lo mismo—dijo Tea

—Diviertanse limpiando—dijeron Carim, Hayate, Subaru y Teana

—_Con que ese era su juego!—_penso resignada.

* * *

><p>—Realmete se ve que nuestro colegio cerrará—dijo la cobriza<p>

—No creo que terminemos hoy...—murmuro la rubia

—Toma Fate-chan...—dijo mostrando una pala y una escoba—...Aqui esta tu escoba y tu pala

—¡Gracias! Viniste preparada...—agradeció tomando los utensilios—Para... Si se supone que yo voy a barer y recoger ¿Que haras vos?

—Estaré a cargo de rociar agua—dijo sonriente sacando una manguera la cual obviamente no iban a usar.

—Intenta mirar la realidad...—murmuro con una gota en su nuca

~º~

—Hay mucho polvo—dijo Nanoha tosiendo de tanto polvo que libero Fate con una sola barrida.

—Necesitamos ventilacion—dijo Fate tratando de alejar el mayor polvo posible

—Hm... ¿Donde habrá una ventana?—pregunto la ojiazul mientras ella y la ojírubi miraban a todos lados hasta que sus miradas coincidieron en una ventana a 2 metros y medio de altura detrás de ellas.

—¡¿Tan alto?!—exclamaron al verla, ni siquiera Fate que era demasiado alta alcanzaba. Entonces la Takamachi se poso en la espalda de la Testarossa Harlaown sumandole al 1.77m que esta mide los cm suficientes para completar los 2.5m, pero debido a que la tomo por sorpresa se balanceaban ya que la rubia hacia too lo posible para no caer.

—¡Nanoha!—exclamó

—Avanza—decía empujando a Fate con su cuerpo

—¡¿Nanoha que carajos comes?!—exclamo

—¡Calla y avanza!—exclamo sonrojada

—Pero pesas...—murmuro—_¡P-Pesa!¡No, mi traje se moja...!_

_—_Solo un poco Fate-chan—animaba y a regañadientes Fate camino hacia la ventana

—Ya no puedo mas—dijo ya golpeando la repisa

—¡La alcancé!—exclamo abriendola un poco entonces los petalos de cerezo inundaron la habitación.—¿Cerezos? No debería haber en esta época del año

—Mira bien Nanoha...—dijo señalando con la vista a un cajon lleno de petalos a un lado de la ventana—... son falsos

—¿Flores artificiales?

—Parece que el equipo de natación hizo muchas cosas.—rio un poco—...tehehe, estos petalos no hacen parecer que el verano esta a la vuelta de la esquina.—comenzo a rascarse la mejilla sonriendo—Es un aire misterioso...

—Todo alrededor tuyo se vuelve misterioso, hay veces en las que ni siquiera te conozco.

—Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.—sonrió—eso me recuerda a aquel entonces...

Nanoha se sonrojo.

—Nanoha... hana...—dijo la mas alta señalando su nariz, pero Hana tambien significa flor, cosa que...

—Si, son flores—... se confunde con flores

—no, no, hana...

—¿Flor?

—¡No! Yo estoy hablando de tu nariz

—¿Y mi nariz que pinta aqui?

_Nanoha aun no se da cuenta, tendre que hacerlo por ella._

_—_Nanoha...—dijo acercandose a ella. La nombrada se sonojo pero cerro los ojos.

_¡N-No es eso lo que intentaba! Gomene..._

Nanoha sintio como un pequeño soplido inundo su cara asi que abrió los ojos. Frente a ella se encontraba su amiga con una sonrisa.

—Tenías un pétalo en tu nariz—rio —no me entendiste cuand te lo dije.

Nanoha se sonrojo a niveles insospechables para luego darse la media vuelta.

—¿Nanoha? Hey Nanoha...—_Creo que se enojo—_Tenes otro pétalo. Date la media vuelta—_ni siquiera en estos momentos puedo dejar de ser tan metrica..._

—Decíme donde. Yo misma me lo quito.

Fate dio un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a ella.

—Justo aqui—dijo sonriente tomandola del brazo volteandola, robandole, con esta accion, un beso en los labios.

—_¡Lo hacemos!—exclamaban las chicas fuera de la bodega mientras las chicas se besaban._

_—__Rocien agua por aqui—ordeno Hayate_

_—¡¿A donde crees que apuntas?!—se oyo la voz de Carim_

_—Gomensai—dijo Tea_

Despues del beso tan dulce brindado por la Harlaown ambas chicas se separaron, la experta en esgrima recargo su frente en aquella conocida como el "Demonio Blanco" y ambas sonrieron como solo los enamorados pueden hacer.

* * *

><p>—<em>Me dijeron que ella se iba quedar hasta tarde para limpiar la piscina pero...<em>—murmuro Miyuki viendo desde la entrada a la piscina a las 4 amigas de Nanoha y Fate—_...no veo a Nanoha-chan por ninguna parte... ¿Ah?... No veo a Fate-san tampoco ¡¿No me digan que se escparon para hacer "ese" tipo de cosas—_Penso larmada la presidenta sin saber lo cerca que estaba de su teoría—_No! No debo pensar en eso—_Se dijo negando con la cabeza—_Debe haber algo realmente malo conmigo... Nanoha-chan solo tiene clases extra de nuevo. Me preocupo demasiado, mejor me voy a casa._

Justo entonces un pequeño trozo de tela cayo enfrente de Miyuki.

—Oh ¿basura?...—murmuro levantando el trozo pero se quedo fría al ver o que tenia escrito "NanoFate"

Trick 3-B "La promesa que hicimos mientras limpiabamos la piscina" Fin.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin! Perdon la tardanza, no tenia computador, y cuando guardaba este capitulo se borro TODO y escribir DE NUEVO mas de 5,000 palabras creanme da flojera. Pero lo importante acá es...<p>

¿Queren conti?

Comenten porfavor, si no no hay conti.

Me despido... Alondra-chan NHyNF

* * *

><p><span>Próximo episodio...<span>

¡Subaru Nakajima!

_Y yo soy Teana Lanster_

Hey... ¿Mis muslos estan realmente gordos?

_no te preocupes, a mi me gustan asi..._

¡¿Que mierda dijiste...?!

_Nada, olvidate_

No quiero que te enamores de mi solo por mis muslos

_Eso no tiene nada que ver... Ademas vos tenes algo, en cambio yo..._

N-No deberías compararte con Hayate y Fate-san

_No necesito tu compasion_

¿Quien te entiende mujer?

_Próximamente en NanoFate no Trick: Trick 4-A "¿Un mal plan?"_

Trick 4-B "¿Será una prueba de coraje?"

_¡Esperenlos!_


	4. Truco 4

**Este fanfic es una adaptación del anime Sakura Trick, si aun no lo has visto, deberías, lo recomiendo mucho :3**

_**MSLN y Sakura Trick no me pertenecen, solo juego con estos 2 como si lo fueran, si no en Vivid hubiera habido mas NanoFate que EinVvio.**_

* * *

><p>Una nueva jornada escolar llegaba a su fin y dos chicas se encontraba en su aula de clase aun estuviera vacia, pero aun así no es porque así lo desearán. Una no se encontraba en sus facultades para poder salir libremente por lo que la otra debía crearle una consciencia. Pero considerando que hablamos de Fate Testarossa Harlaown es algo realmente imposible.<p>

—¡Fate-chan levántate, las clases ya han terminado!—sacudió una bella cobriza a la chica que dormía plácidamente en su escritorio usando sus brazos como cuna. Al ver que no reaccionaba un puchero se asomo en su boca.—¿Porque tengo que levantarte? Siempre ha sido tu trabajo levantarme. ¡Ahora todo está al revés!

Entonces en ese momento Takamachi Nanoha detuvo sus reclamos y miró un poco atónita (y sonrojada) a la rubia enfrente suyo.

—Al revés...—murmuro acercándose más a la chica.

Un inocente beso fue depositado en la cabeza de hebras amarillas.

—Fate-chan...

El segundo beso tuvo lugar en el dorso de su mano.

—Fate-chan...

Seguido después en el brazo, al borde de la camisa escolar.

—Fate-chan...

Y esto termina en la rodilla de la Testarossa.

—Jejeje—se pudo oír la risa contenida de alguien más. Y esta no pertenecía a la Takamachi, pues las piernas se flexionaron después del beso, por lo que la única conclusión obvia es que le han dado cosquillas.

Toda la sangre se subió a la cara de Nanoha al darse cuenta de que Fate siempre estuvo despierta.

—¡Si estás despierta solo decí algo!—reclamó completamente avergonzada.

—¿Porque me besaste por todas partes?—Fate preguntó sonriente después de "despertarse" relajadamente.

—P-Porque no podía darle a tu boca—respondió aun sonrojada desviando la mirada.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Es verdad!—le dio un golpe nada leve en el brazo para después cruzarse de brazos.

Trick 4-A "¿Un mal plan?"

_Nanoha y yo somos un poco diferentes de otras amigas. Es algo especial que solo nosotras hacemos._

Pensaba Fate mientras compartía un apasionado beso con la mencionada Nanoha. Ambas sentadas en el suelo escondidas entre las bancas y la puerta a balcón.

_Nanoha es un poco más baja que yo, por eso raramente nos vemos a los ojos. Pero... eso es lo que me gusta de nosotras..._

—¡Ya es suficiente!—dijo Nanoha en un susurro separándose de Fate abruptamente después de tocar la campana y darle un golpe con un un cuaderno de dudosa procedencia.

_Al menos eso creo..._

—Mou~ ¿Que pasaría si alguien nos ve? ¿Ya olvidaste lo de mi hermana?

—¡_A-Accidentalmente tropecé y caí sobre ella!_—_se excusaba Nanoha haciendo ademanes de manos y sonrojada jurando por todos los dioses que recordara que decía la verdad._

—Nos las arreglamos para convencerla de que fue un accidente, pero desde entonces me hace preguntas todas las mañanas, y todas relacionadas con vos.

—_¿Que harás con Fate-san hoy?_—_pregunto Miyuki tomando de su taza de té de repente a lo que Nanoha se sonrojó y escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca._

—La bebida que nos trajo Miyuki-kaichou era jugo de shisho ¿no?—pregunto Fate en pose pensativa.

—¡Esa no es la parte que deberías recordar!—le recrimino Nanoha alzando la voz.

El beso compartido en la comodidad de la alfombra de la pieza de Nanoha retornó a la mente de Fate.

—Pero ese día andabas bastante dulce—sonrió como si nada.

—¡Ya córtala con eso!—pidió tan roja que humo surgía de su cabeza. Un golpe nada delicado se dirigió al hombro de Fate.—Yo intentando ser sería ¡Y vos que solo juegas conmigo! Yo me voy a casa—dijo en tono molesto poniéndose de pie para después tomar el bolso de su escritorio y encaminarse en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Hey espérame! ¡Aun no estoy lista!—pidió corriendo a su escritorio para guardar las cosas en su bolso en su lugar correspondiente.—De verdad me dejo...—se lamento con una cara de mártir.

Varios minutos después con cada cosa correspondiente en el lugar de su cómodo bolso salió con cara deprimida del aula. Solo para después cambiarle a completa alegría al ver a una cobriza de ojos zafiro con los brazos cruzados y cara molesta pero esperándole a un lado de la puerta.

—¡Me esperaste!—dijo contenta.

—Mou~ No es como si hubiera querido esperarte, es solo que Carim-chan y Hayate-chan ya se han ido y no tengo con quien irme a casa.

—Sos realmente tierna ¿sabes?

—Calla y camina.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente una pelimorada y una pelinaranja caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a su salón de clases, pero alguien les detuvo.<p>

—¡Representante de la clase 1-A, Subaru Nakajima-san!—se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que Takamachi Miyuki.

—¿Hai?—respondio la nombrada.

—Lamento interrumpirte en la hora del almuerzo.

—Miyuki-kaichou...—murmuraron ambas.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte—dijo en una reverencia dejando ver lo serio del asunto.

— ¡Entonces yo me voy primero!—dijo Teana calmadamente mientras se daba la media vuelta.

—Espera—le detuvo—También apreciaría tu ayuda. Nano-chan tambien habla mucho de vos... este... —trató de hacer memoria de su nombre.—...Sony-san ¿no?

—Eh, no—dijo un poco decepcionada al ver que no recordaba su nombre.

—¡Ah cierto! ¡Lo lamento!—se disculpó avergonzada—¿To-Toshiba-san?

—Es Teana Lanster—se quejo al borde de la lagrima a lo que su amiga rió.

—¡Ja! Toshiba

_Solo me recuerda como una marca tecnológica especializada en las computadoras._

—S-Si ¡Por supuesto! Lo lamento Lanster-san—la nombrada solo suspiro—Bueno, sobre lo que quería pedirles...—cambio la mirada a una mas seria a lo que las amigas de infancia se miraron para después prestar atencion.

.

.

.

—¿Nanoha-san y Fate-san? ¿Están actuando raro?

—¿No creen que son demasiado íntimas?—pregunto la castaña en voz de ultratumba mientras apretaba el puño en su pecho ligeramente—Nano-chan evade las preguntas que le hago, así que quiero que me reporten cualquier cosa extraña que vean. Estoy preocupada por mi hermanita.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que las chicas de primer grado parecieron reflexionar, después de unos minutos Teana tomó la palabra.

—Cierto, no importa que tan cercanas sean, ir del brazo es extraño—dijo.

—Del brazo...—murmuro para sí la presidenta del consejo estudiantil procesando lo que acababa de oír.

_**—¡Miyuki-kaichou!**__**—exclamó Fate corriendo en dirección de la mencionada**__**—¡Le atrapé!**__**—dijo estrechando su brazo cual marido y mujer recién salidos del altar.**_

— ¡¿Que fue eso?! ¡¿Y porque estaba yo en el?! —gritó sonrojada mientras sacudía su cabeza ante las miradas incrédulas de las chicas.

—¿Miyuki-Kaichou?—preguntaron al uníoso.

—¡B-Bueno de cualquier manera cuento con ustedes!

—Si...

—Claro...

.

.

—No se si pueda hacer esto—dijo Teana sorbiendo su jugo una vez liberada de la hermana mayor de su amiga junto a Subaru.—Es cómo si las vigiláramos cual vendedores de marihuana.

—Tea ¿será que...—dejo la frase incompleta a lo que la mencionada prestó atencion—...seguís con eso de que te llamaron Toshiba?—pregunto burlona.

—¡No es eso!—dijo enseguida.

— ¿Será que Samsung-san te quedaba mejor?

—Has perdido el punto por completo—reclamó al verla divagar.

—Pero volviendo al tema ¿Nanoha-san y Fate-san de verdad actúan raro?—pregunto Nakajima a Lanster.—Yo no veo nada raro asi que sería mejor reportar solo lo que veamos ¿no te parece?

—Creo que sí. Es estaría bien—concluyo una vez frente a la puerta de su aula abriéndola solo para encontrarse a las susodichas con sus mesas juntadas haciéndose mimos.

—¡Tea-chan/Lanster, Subaru-chan/Nakajima, bienvenidas!—saludaron al mismo tiempo dejando los arrumacos y sacudiendo su brazo exageradamente.

—Algo raro...—murmuro Teana— ¡Los ojos de Fate-san tienen un raro color rojizo!—exclamo contenta apuntándolo en una libreta

—Y lo dice quien tiene el pelo naranja...—dijo Subaru mientras sacaba el pan de la bolsa.

* * *

><p><em>"Fate-san tiene unos raros ojos borgoña" <em>estaba escrito en la libreta con una perfecta caligrafía mientras que una no tan buena, pero tampoco tan desastrosa como la de Nanoha decía _"Tea es la rara" _con una flecha que apuntaba la frase con la palabra "rara" de la primera oración acerca de los ojos de Fate.

Ambas chicas miraban fijamente a las chicas a unos escritorios de distancia. La cobriza comía con completo placer un pan de Matcha de manera tan despreocupada que dejaba migajas en su mejilla.

—Mira eso Tea...—le susurró acercándose—Dijo que eran íntimas, por lo tanto le limpiaría la migaja ella misma con su boca.—dijo y sonrío.—Ni siquiera parpadearía si viera eso.

—Eso no es un manga shoujo.—le dijo la ojos celestes.

—El publico quiere N-A-N-O-F-A-T-E entiéndelo amiga—le dijo.

—Nanoha...—la voz de Fate les trajo de vuelta a la "misión"—Hay algo en tu cara—le notifico pero solo recibió una mirada confundida de la chica—No tienes remedio—sonrió limpiando su mejilla con un pañuelo siempre preparado para esas situaciones a lo que la Takamachi soltó una risilla.

—¿Lo ves?—dijo escondiendo sus caras con la libreta—Te dije que eso no pasaría.

—Vaya desperdicio...—dijo—Pero tenés razón, no hay ninguna irregularidad.

Ambas chicas se voltearon a escribir en la libreta al momento en que la Testarossa se comía la migaja en el pañuelo que anteriormente estaba en la mejilla Takamachi a lo que esta se exalto al ver su acción.

—Fate-san cuida bien de otros—apunto Teana—¿Crees que con eso será suficiente?

La unica respuesta que la Lanster recibió fue el masticar de la Nakajima.

—Deja de comer y hazme caso—pidio y todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Carim Gracia.

—Algo...

—¡No hables con la boca llena!

—_Me pregunto que estarán haciendo_—pensó Gracia—_¿Estarán escribiendo algo?_—se preguntó.

—Carim, si tenés tanta hambre ¿Porque no vamos a la cafetería?—pregunto Hayate dejando se leer sus apuntes y mirando hacia donde veía su amigovia.

—No, no estaba mirando su pan...—respondió recargándose contra su escritorio.

—¡Carim-chan! ¿Vas a ir a la tienda?—pregunto Nanoha emocionada.

—Claro que no—respondió casi de inmediato levantándose de su escritorio.

—¿no?—pregunto decepcionada—Fate-chan...—increíble voz de mártir la que le salió.—Quiero helado—escondió su cara contra el escritorio.

—¿Querés que vayamos juntas?—pregunto sonriente.

—Hace mucha calor,no quiero—su respuesta fue simple.

—¿Entonces quieres o no?—pregunto en una situación complicada.

—¡Quiero helado, quiero helado!—dijo en voz de niña pequeña levantándose y frotando su cara contra la de su mejor amiga mientras le abrazaba—Fate-chan también quiere ¿no?—yo en lugar de Fate me sentiría como un perro por la voz que uso—¡Onegai!

_Onegai... __Onegai... __Onegai... __Onegai... __Onegai... __Onegai..._

La voz increíblemente moe que uso Nanoha en esa petición derritió a Fate a todos sus deseos.

—Bueno ¡yo las dejo queridas amigas!—dijo ya frente a la puerta.

—¡Iterashai...!—vaya cinismo...

—_"Fate-san no puede resistirse al 'por favor' de Nanoha-san"_—apunto Teana mientras Subaru veía atenta la salida de Fate.

—Adelante, ¡sigámosla Tea!

— ¿Eh? ¿Y yo porque también?—pregunto exaltada.

* * *

><p>—¿Que aprenderemos siguiendo a Fate-san cuando está sola?—pregunto Teana casi corriendo para alcanzar el acelerado paso de la representante de clase.<p>

—Nada, es solo que también quiero un helado—simplicidad... simplicidad ante todo.

—¿Porque simplemente no se lo encargaste antes de que se fuera? Relmente hace mucha calor.

—¿De verdad crees que me va a hacer caso encima de esa infinita nube llamada "NanohaLandia"?—pregunta retórica— ¡Por eso pienso hacerle pagar mis cosas cuando vaya a caja!

La determinación de Subaru era digna de admirar.

—¡Que bajo!

* * *

><p>Una vez en la tienda Fate T. Harlaown miraba atentamente un peluche de Harry-chan que se encontraba en sus manos.<p>

—Creo que es un peluche de Harry-chan, el puerco-espín que tanto le gusta a Nanoha-san—murmuro Subaru tal cual bitácora militar.

—¿Crees que se lo compre?—pregunto Teana despegando su vista de la libreta para mirar a su amiga.—Parece muy caro—agregó.

Mientras tanto la imaginación de Harlaown despegaba a Takamachi dándole las gracias por regalarle el peluche y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al imaginarse como lo abrazaba con ese sonrojo tan tsundere de su amigovia. Una vez calmada su mente suspiro, dejó el peluche donde estaba y se alejó.

—Oh... lo dejo—informó Subaru.

—_"No la consiente tanto"_—murmuró Teana lo que apuntó sin notar que unos pasillos mas adelante la rubia lloraba en silencio al ver que su cartera no contaba con el dinero suficiente para comprar el peluche.

Una vez superado ese mini-lapsus de depresión la ojos borgoña se dirigió a la nevera del local para posteriormente abrirla y extraer de ésta un helado de fresa y un yogur del mismo sabor.

—Mira, parece que sabe lo que quiere Nanoha-san sin tener que preguntarle.—dijo Subaru sorprendida.

—Eso no es nada, yo también lo se sobre vos.

—¡Oh rayos! ¡Viene hacía acá!—exclamo/susurró Subaru al ver la cara sonriente de la rubia y como trotaba en su dirección.

—Ah joder ¿enserio?—maldijo Teana y ambas enterraron sus caras en unas revistas que encontraron simulando leerlas. Una vez que Fate pasó por detrás de ellas demasiado ensimismada en ir a la caja para poder verlas despegaron sus caras de las revistas—Oh vaya eso estuvo cerca...

—Y que lo digas... ¡Oe espera!, no estamos aprendiendo nada importante ¿Porque vinimos?

—Disculpen que las interrumpa señoritas...—les dijo una de las encargadas del local, esto se notaba por el uniforme, por lo que ambas viraron la cabeza hacia esto—...estas revistas son solo para adultos.

Entonces movidas por la curiosidad vieron las páginas que tenían doujinshis de yuri-hard, la Nakajima "leía" un doujin de las artistas del momento Megurine Luka y Hatsune Miku mientras que la Lanster "admiraba" a las clásicas Yukarin y Nana-chan. Después de que sus caras se pusieran mas que rojas ante la pregunta de "¿Acaso ustedes son una pareja buscando por algo nuevo?" miraron la portada, donde coincidían que compartían un apasionado beso con los títulos "La pareja mas apasionante de todas" y "Como mejorar tu vida sexual por las exitosas..."aventaron las revistas y se disculparon por todo con la encargada mientras corrían gaymente tras Fate la cual estaba a punto de pagar por lo que Subaru se regreso corriendo a la nevera.

—Necesito algo muy caro...—murmuro excavando en los alimentos de la nevera.

Una vez escogido un balde de helado de chocolate corrió de regreso con Fate y lo deposito mientras sacaba los yenes necesarios para pagar la cuenta de lo que compro.

—Lo pagaremos por separado—dijo de inmediato destruyendo el plan de acción de su amiga.

—Hai—respondio la cajera—Serían 250 yenes.

—¿Cuando te diste cuenta?—pregunto Teana mientras Subaru pagaba semejante balde.

—¿Eh? Justo ahora.—respondio Fate

* * *

><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí?—preguntó una Fate curiosa.<p>

—¡Oh ya, ya!—exclamo Teana para disimular—¡Fate-san quería venir con nosotras!

—No en realidad, pudieron haberme encargado que se los comprara.

Por segunda vez en ese resceso la puerta fue abierta por el dúo estrella mas ahora Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

— ¡Nanoha, compré tu helado!—exclamó contenta como estudiante después de realizar un examen solo para encontrarse a Nanoha sentada en el regazo de Hayate.

La castaña tenía sus manos sobre las caderas de la cobriza mientras las manos de esta descansaban sobre los hombros de la Yagami.

—Nanoha-chan...sos bastante ligera...—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y vos agradable y suave Hayate-chan...—dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras se arrimaba más a ella.

—¡Arde, arde!—se escucho el grito de Teana al sentir como los ojos de Fate parecían rayos láser y a su alrededor se sentía una gran tension, que bien parecería fuego.

—¡Fate-san derretirá el helado!—dijo en advertencia pero la reacción por parte de la Testarossa era nula. Entonces la cara de la Nakajima cambió a una de total entusiasmo.—Las cosas no lucen bien...—narró cual comentarista de soccer. Sin explicar cómo ella y Teana se encontraban en una cabina con auriculares con micrófonos integrados.—¡¿La enviarán a casa a llorar?!

—¿Qué tipo de deporte es este?—se pregunto Teana ahora con la libreta en mano.

—¡Mira Nanoha! ¡Mi regazo está libre! ¡ven!—le pidio/ordenó a la mencionada mientras tomaba la silla en la que Carim estaba sentada tirándola al suelo ocupándola ella en el instante mientrás palmeaba sus piernas.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene el contra-ataque!—narró Subaru aun con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Nop, hayate-chan es mejor—dijo rompiendo los sentimientos de su amiga mientras se arrimaba más con ella—Ademas de suavecita y huele bastante rico.

—¡¿Y que hay de tu helado?!—pobre helado, sinceramente debió sufrir mucho con ese apretón, nadie quisiera ser el en este momento.

—Y ahora Fate-san intenta atraerla con el helado.—seguía narrando.—Oh... comienza a dudar—anuncio al ver la cara sonriente y como casi deja el regazo de Hayate,—¡¿Habrá un arrepentimiento?!

—Vamos Nanoha... ¡Por aqui!—dijo emocionada con el helado en su regazo ¿Cómo dura tanto sin derretirse con tanta calor?

—Yada...—hizo un puchero y volteó la cara.

—¡Que error desastrozo!

—¡¿Porque no quieres sentarte en mi regazo?! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Me voy a comer tu helado!—seguido de esto se levanto muy dignamente para darse la media vuela.

—¡Y ahora Fate-san trata de tomar venganza comiéndose su tristeza!

Apenas unos cuantos pasos a la puerta Fate fue, literalmente, tacleada al suelo. Y mientras Carim se recuperaba de haberse caido al perder su silla, Hayate se partía de la risa en su silla, Subaru narraba cual Perro Bermudez y Teana apuntaba_ "se tropieza facilmente" _un grito mas épico que el de Luke Skywalker sonó.

—¡Se acabó!—incluso las campanadas de un ring de boxeo sonaron por el aula.

Despues de unos minutos donde ambas seguían en el suelo el SubaTea se acercó a ellas.

—Oigan... ¿Siguen vivas?—pregunto Hayate curiosa.

—Ha ido demasiado lejos por un poco de helado Nanoha-san—comento Teana.

—Go-gomen...—se disculpó con las chicas avergonzada de su actuar mientras intentaba levantarse pero se sentó por el tirón de su falda.—¿Eh?—soltó al ver como Fate hacía ruidos raritos mientras le jalaba sutilmente la falda. Puso la cara mortalmente seria cuando lo comprendio.—No te voy a levantar ¿oiste?

La Testarossa abrió los ojos y puso cara de borrego degollado.

—Sos mala conmigo ¿ya no me quieres?

—Ba-Baka, no digas estupideces.

* * *

><p>—Me pregunto porque aun no vienen esas dos—dijo Miyuki al aire mientras su vista se desviaba el cielo.<p>

—¡Miyuki-kaichou!—llamó Teana trotando a una velocidad regular hacia ella con la libreta en mano.

—¿Ara? ¿No vino Nakajima-san?

—Pero si esta justo detrás suyo—dijo señalando su espalda donde la mencionada se ocultaba tratando de jugarle una broma.

—_Ah vaya, tendré que adelantarme..._—pensó cambiando de posición a la izquierda de la presidenta.

—¿Detrás de mí?—al no ver nada se paro correctamente.

—¡Miyuki-kaichou!—llamo burlona de nuevo detrás suyo.

—Kingston-san ¿Qué sucede? puedo escucharla pero no lo veo—dijo completamente asustada.

—¡Esta justo ah pero tu Kingston-san no tiene sentido!—exlcamó indignada ¿que seguía? ¿Microsoft?

.

.

—Esto es lo que conseguimos hoy—dijo Subaru una vez calmado el asunto.

—Gracias por su ayuda chicas—les agradeció sinceramente para tomar la libreta y abrirla.—Veamos... _"Fate-san tiene unos extraños y peculiares ojos color borgoña o carmesí (la tonalidad no esta definida y de lejos parecen café, le puede preguntar a Nanoha-san, ella ha de saber), cuida bien de otros y no se reúsa a pedidos, y utilizará el helado como un cebo para que la gente se siente en su regazo, si eso no funciona, ella intentará comerse el helado y se caerá." _No sirve, háganlo de nuevo.—dijo de inmediato cerrandoles la libreta.

—¡¿Eh?!—se sobresaltaron ante lo dicho. Suficiente habían pasado por 30 minutos.

—¡Esto no me dice nada!—reclamó con el rostro sonrojado imaginando sabrá kami que cosas con la Testarossa.

—...A mi me parece que dice mucho...—respondió en defensa la peli-naranja pues la peli-morada estaba completamente muda.

* * *

><p>El sol se ocultaba de nuevo tiñendo el aula de la clase 1-A de un hermoso naranja-rojizo. El reloj marcaba las 4.30pm y de nuevo 2 chicas se encontraban ahi. Nuestras queridas protagonistas, Nanoha y Fate.<p>

La primera se encontraba entre el escritorio del sensei mientras que la segunda estaba recostada de manera deprimida en su escritorio.

—Fate-chan...—llamó—¿Ya nos podemos ir a casa?—pregunto.

Después de unos segundos de silencio por fin respondió.

—No te sentaste en mi regazo sin importar cuanto te lo pedí—sacó su frustración—No me iré a casa con vos.

—Mou~

El suspiro salió de los labios de la cobriza que inmediatamente se acercó al lugar de su amiga, como pudo jaló un poco la silla y le levanto del escritorio para sentarse en su regazo recibiendo una mirada confundida y sorprendida de la rubia.

—¿Porque ahora si estás sentada en mi?—pregunto.

—¿Que no es obvio?—respondió con una pregunta pero solo recibió una negación—De haberme sentado antes no podría haberme controlado y te hubiera besado revelando nuestro secreto.

Dicho esto la Takamachi unió sus labios con los de Testarossa de manera suave. Fue un beso corto pero Fate una vez terminado le jalo delicadamente hacia ella uniendo sus labios por segunda vez. Sus labios se movían con cuidado y ternura sobre los de la chica para segundos después ambas abrir su boca dejando sus lenguas libres en una danza privada, solo de ellas. La mano izquierda de la ojos zafiros se posó en el hombro de los ojos borgoñas mientras ésta sostenía su espalda.

_El día de hoy, Nanoha fue un poco más alta que yo._

—No siento mis piernas—rió una vez terminado el prolongado beso.

—¿Me bajo?—se separó bastante avergonzada haciendo un ademan de hacerlo pero la italiana sujeto sus muñecas para negar con una sonrisa.

—No, es solo que has detenido mi corazón.—beso la mejilla sonrojada de la japonesa.

Trick 4-A "¿Un mal plan?" Fin

—Camina un poco más rápido—pedía Nanoha a Fate a media de la noche casi trotando en plena calle.

—Ve un poco más despacio, estamos a tiempo—le pidió.

Trick 4-B "¿Será una prueba de coraje?"

—¡Hemos llegado!—anunció Nanoha a Carim y Teana que se encontraban esperándolas en la entrada de un parque.

—¡Hai!—exclamo Teana.

—¿Are...? Nakajima fue quien me mando el mensaje de que nos uniríamos todas a ver los fuegos artificiales pero... no la veo por ningún lado.

—La puntualidad no es uno de sus fuertes—dijo Lanster como si nada.

—Gracia-san ¿no has venido con el mapache?—pregunto Fate un tanto extrañada, pues siempre se les veía juntas.

—No, salió unas horas antes que yo, llevaba muchas cosas...—respondió recordando a cierta castaña de cabellos cortos con un bolso al hombro despidiéndose—Y ahora que lo pienso, en su maleta...—la mirada de las tres chicas junto a ella estaban fijas sobre sí—Había cabello.

—E-Espera, ¿Que querés decir con cabello?—pregunto Nanoha.

—¿Oe, no es esta una carta del mapache?—pregunto Fate recogiendo una nota con dudoso tinte rojo y una caligrafía bastante inquietante que decía:

_"Ayúdenme... _  
><em>Hayate"<em>

—¡Responde!—exclamo Nanoha al borde del colapso.

—Parece serio me pregunto si estará bien—comentó Carim leyendo la nota.

—¡Escúchame joder!—se quejo la cobriza.

—No hay otra opción—la rubia de ojos azules se puso la mano sobre la barbilla mientras pensaba algo muy detenidamente—dividámonos en dos grupos y vayamos a buscar a Hayate y Subaru-chan.—sentenció con voz lúgrube y voz de ultratumba capaz de hacer el ambiente más aterrador. Pero entonces esa aura se desvaneció al cambiar la expresión facial totalmente y sacar cuatro papeles de su bolsillo.—Escogan uno—ordeno.

—¿Será esto una prueba de coraje?—se preguntaron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo.

—_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicimos una de estas_—pensó Testarossa mientras se recordaba junto a Takamachi en la secundaria.

_—¡Tengo miedo Fate-chan...!__—dijo tomándole de la mano como era acostumbrado desde que se conocen._

_—No hay nada de que preocuparse si estamos juntas Nanoha__—le sonrió._

_—Pu-Puede que no tenga miedo si me abrazas__—dijo sonrojada apretando el agarre en sus manos._

_—Vaya, quien lo imaginaria del demonio blanco. Pero esta bien__—accedió para comenzar a caminar abrazadas hasta el final del camino._

—¿Cómo será ahora?—_¿Ahora pedirá un beso?_—¡Es perfecto!

—¡Tengo el amarillo!—anunció Nanoha a lo que Fate pegó un salto de felicidad.

—¡Nanoha! ¡Yo tambien tengo el amarillo!—exclamo contenta casi bailando.

—Me temo que no—interrumpió Carim—El tuyo es naranja.

—¿Que decís? Pero si es amarillo, mira—mostró su papel.

—No tiene esperanza—murmuro.

—¿Porque no puedo ir con Nanoha?

—Se supone que debes emparejarte con quien tenga el mismo color—dijo—Por cierto, yo tengo el otro amarillo—mostró su papel.

— ¿Enserio? De verdad parecía amarillo

—Fate-chan... Deberías comprar unas gafas—dijo Nanoha recibiendo una mala mirada.—Bueno como sea, Parece que seremos Carim-chan y yo—dijo emocionada tomando su muñeca.

Fate miró a Teana para después apartar la mirada.

—¡¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?!—pregunto indignada pero Fate seguía en su propia depresión, incluso ese mechón normalmente desaliñado se puso completamente liso.—¿Que acaso tienes un problema con que sea tu compañera?

—No parece que no te asustes fácilmente, por lo que no podré compartir un abrazo aterrador con vos—sacó a flote la rubia.

—¿Que fue eso?—pregunto ante su respuesta. Entonces una idea brilló en su cabeza y se abrazo a la Testarossa—Algo asi como...¡Ah! Que miedo!—gritó con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

—¿Are? NO siento nada—confesó simple.

—¡Disculpame por no ser Nanoha-san!—exclamó dandole un golpe en el hombro.

—_Pero si ella también me pega_—pensó.

.

.

—Andando Nanoha-san—dijo Carim comenzando a caminar tomada de la mano de la cobriza.

—S-Si—dijo temerosa siguiéndola más temerosa.

—¡Nos vemos!—despidió Teana,

Fate colapsó ahí mismo, un aura realmente deprimente le cubrio.

—Nanoha me abandona... Nanoha me abandona... Nanoha me abandona... Nanoha me abandona... Nanoha me abandona... Nanoha me abandona... Nanoha me abandona...—murmuraba y ante la presión mental a la que la Lanster no pudo soportar detuvo a Gracia apretando ligeramente del hombro.

—Carim-san haga pareja conmigo.—pidio.

—Tea-chan—si, esa era Fate demasiado contenta.

Y asi fue como decidieron cambiar.

—Bien, esperen diez minutos antes de partir—ordenó Carim

—¡Nos vemos después!—se despidió Teana de manera apresurada prácticamente arrastrando a la rubia de ojos zafiro.

—¡Bye-bye!—gritaron cuando las perdieron de vista.

—¿Estarás bien Nanoha? No es tarde para arrepentirse—le provocó.

—¡No te burles de mí!—dijo rápidamente en defensa—Lo mismo digo, es la última oportunidad de correr. No me vengas llorando después—se dio la media vuelta.

—¡Boo!—exclamó haciendo que prácticamente la Takamachi saltara de su lugar.

—¡No hagas eso!—reclamó mientras le golpeaba de nuevo. ¿Cuantos van en este capitulo ya?

—Perdón, era solo una broma—se disculpó sosteniendo su sonrisa.

—Pues no las hagas

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después las dos se encontraban caminando en medio del bosque.<p>

—Vamos, camina más rápido—pidió Nanoha mientras se anclaba al brazo de una Fate en estado de trance

—_Esto es demasiado lindo_—penso en laas nubes.

Algo que este par de tórtolas no sabía es que Miyuki las había seguido, lo que esta hermana mayor olvidó es su enorme temerosidad.

—_¿Que estará haciendo Nanoha con Fate-san a estas horas de la noche?_—se pregunto mentalmente mientras las seguía—_Nada bueno de seguro_—concluyó.— ¡Ahi está!—se felicitó por haberla encontrado—_Sabía que estaría con Fate-san_—hizo una cara parecida a esta: ¬¬

Miro fijamente a través de un arbusto al listón brillante en la coleta de su hermana

—_Sabía que cubrir su listón con pintura flourescente fue buena idea_—se felicitó mas entonces el viento le hizo una mala jugada al mover bruscamente las hojas de los árboles.—_Pero aun así este lugar es más terrorífico de lo que pensé._—tragó saliva—_No debo de temer, piensa en algo divertido. Algo divertido... Algo divertido..._—se decía a si misma mas al pendiente de que algun muerto no le saliera entre las hierbas a pensar algo divertido.

**_—Miyuki-kaichou_**—_**Fate estaba frente a ella sosteniendo un puddin de Matcha Verde**_—_** Diga "Ah~"**_

— _¡No debo pensar en Fate-san!_—se reclamó sosteniendo los cabellos de su cabeza de manera algo histérica— _¡¿Porque se me vino a la mente?!_—se questionó, creo que todos aqui sabemos la respuesta.

Al momento se sacudia su cabeza la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las gafas de Miyuki creando el efecto óptico de que era una criatura sobre-natural con ojos blancos enormes, ya que la la luna solo iluminaba sus gafas, y esto fue percibido por nuestra temerosa y querida Takamachi.

—Nee Fate-chan... Creo que vi algo brillante moverse por allá—dijo deteniendo el paso

— ¿Ah si?—pregunto mirando a donde la cobriza le señaló sin ver nada realmente—Yo no veo nada

—Pro-Probablemente fue mi imaginación—dijo pero en ese momento Miyuki tropezó y de nuevo el efecto óptico hizo que sus gafas brillaran en blanco y su cuerpo se viera como una silueta negra— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Nos va a atrapar!—grito mientras Fate le seguía para no perderla, de lo contrario seria peor.

Dejaron detras de ellas no a un fantasma, si no a una Miyuki confundida de que había pasado y de si atrás de ella había algo o alguien persiguiendolas, sumado esto al miedo ya creado y a la paranoia termino corriendo detrás de ellas gritando "Nanoha"

— ¡Nos esta persiguiendo!—grito espantada— ¡Fate-chan por aqui!—le tomo de la mano y la jaló dentro de unos arbustos donde ambas se ocultaron.

— ¡Nanoha! ¿Donde estas?—pregunto pero debido a la distancia su voz sonó mas grave de lo que debería.

—Itetetete...—murmuro Fate encima de Nanoha que se había dado con las ramas

— Algo nos esta persiguiendo ¿Y si nos encuentra? ¡Tengo mucho miedo! —Nanoha estaba demasiado asustada, eso solo le daba la razón a la ridícula afirmacion de la rubia de que los zurdos son unos gallina.

—_Nanoha esta temblando..._

—**Fa-Fate-chan**—**llamo**—**Pro-Probablemente me calme si me besas**

—No te preocupes Nano-

— Fate-chan puede que me calme si me besas!—ni siquiera le dejo terminar de hablar haciendo que la rubia se preguntara realmente si la cobriza era capaz de leer su mente cada que le placía— ¡Rápido!

—_Nanoha esta aterrada_—pensaba Fate—_Lo más probable es que el fantasma fuere Hayate o Teana_—concluyo pero ni oportundad tuvo de decirlo ya que Nanoha le atrajo hacía si misma

—Fate-chan... Por favor—pidió de nuevo paralizando a la Harlaown, el interruptor del Yuri dentro de Fate se había encendido—Fate-chan...—murmuró su nombre cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Nanoha...—no pudo contener el susurro del nombre de su amada, sus labios se unieron solo un instante.

—Más...—pidió y por favor no se imaginen una escena M que esto esta clasificado como K+—Bésame hasta que mi corazón se calme...—esto ha sido tan cursi.

— ¡Entendido! ¡Este beso seguro que calmará a tu corazón!—exclamó uniendo de nuevo sus labios esta vez de manera más prolongada pero Nanoha seguía asustada por el constante "Nanoha ¿Donde estás?" que era causado por su hermana, pero claro, ninguna de las tres se daba cuenta de esto. La Takamachi movía los brazos tratando de que la Testarossa se detuviera pero al no ver respuesta le mordió la lengua.

— ¡Algo esta diciendo mi nombre!

—Idai...—un mal formulado "itai" salió de su boca.

— ¡Nanoha! —gritó finalmente una figura atravesando los arbustos donde se escondían causando que igualmente gritaran, aunque dudo que Fate lo haya hecho realmente por miedo— ¡Aqui están! —dijo aliviada ante las chicas abrazadas fuertemente.

— Miyuki-kaichou

— ¿Onee-chan, que haces aquí? —pregunto

—Eh... yo...—La castaña no sabía que responder asi que opto cambiar el tema por lo que ocupaba el 97% de su mente— ¡Eso no es imprtante! ¡¿Porque se abrazan?! ¡Suéltense!

Ambas tórtolas se separaron como agua y aceite

— ¡De todos modos tenemos que salir de aqui rápido! Alguien ha estado diciendo mi nombre!

— ¡¿Quién?! —pregunto Miyuki realmente asustada

— ¡Yo que voy a saber! —reclamó Nanoha.

— ¡No mientas! ¡Deja de intera de asustarme!

— ¡Es la verdad!

— ¿No será que...? —la presidenta del consejo estudiantil relajó su voz— ¡¿...Fate-san decía tu nombre mientras se besaba?! —gritó realmente exaltada.

— ¡No lo hacíamos! —gritaron en defensa— _Por lo menos no lo del nombre_

— ¡Onee-chan deja de sacar conclusiones!

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

—Clama, calma, hagamos una tregua por ahora—dijo a las hermanas Takamachi mientras las abrazaba a ambas aprovechando que tenía buena altura—Caminemos así para no perdernos

— ¡Estoy bien puedo irme sola a casa! —dijo separándose rápidamente de la amigovia de su hermana completamente roja—_Mi corazón va a explotara si Fate-san se me acerca tanto_

—No tiene que pretender que no tiene miedo—dijo Fate firmemente abrazada de Nanoha—No hay miedo si estamos juntas ¿verdad? —extendió su mano hacia

—Yo no pretendía...—y era verdad, ella no pretendía nada pero de igual manera tomo de la mano de Fate—_Creo que por ahora esta bien hacerle creer lo que quiera por ahora_—pensó

Una luz ilumino todo el lugar, cuando lograron enfocar bien vieron unos bellos fuegos artificiales, caminaron con más tranquilidad y calma en ellas para encontrar a Hayate, Carim, Subaru y Teana frente a los mismos.

— ¡Vaya por fin llegan! —dijo Subaru alegre

—Chicas...—murmuro Hayate con alegría.

—Fate-san, Nanoha-san Tardaron bastante en llegar—dijo Teana

— ¿La prueba de coraje ya terminó? —pregunto Fate.

—Yo nunca dije que esto fuera una prueba de coraje—informó Carim.

—Mi mensaje era sobre fuegos artificiales—dijo Hayate con una sonrisa burlona.

—_Por cierto que hay alguien que claramente no debería estar aquí_—penso el SubaTea mientras miraba a la hermana de Nanoha que se hacía bastante la desentendida.

—Realmente quería hacr lo de la pruba de coraje pero apenas y me dio tiempo de preparar los fuegos artificiales, para el próximo año será—dijo Hayate abrazada tranquilamente a Carim.

—Hayate a los abía hecho y me pareció un desperdicio no usarlos—agregó muy mudamente la rubia de ojos añil a lo que la castaña de igualmente orbes azules rio ligeramente— ¿De que te reís? —pregunto con un puchero

—Entonces... ¿Qué era lo que nos seguía y decía mi nombre? —preguntó Nanoha asustando a todas al instante, excepto a su linda amiga de ojos carmesí que recordaba la tímida Nanoha.

— No jueges, solo preparamos los juegos pirotécnicos—dijo Teana mientras se abrazaba a Subaru y Carim que casi dejaba azul a Hayate.

—Na-Nanoha... Calmate—demasiado tarde, ella ya había soltado el grito mas quiebra-espejos del mundo, Miyuki comenzó a temblar más aun, y la Testarossa se planteo decirle a la cobriza que la responsable era su hermana, pero lo descartó, mejor era dejarlo en el olvido.

—_Fate-san es una muy buena chica..._—pensó Miyuki viendo como abrazaba firmemente a su hermana menor y le susurraba cosas que ella no entendía pero que pr lo visto la calmaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow... casi un año (si no es que ya fue) sin actualizar esto... espero me dsculpen, para ser sinceros se me olvido por completo la adaptación de esta historia, pero tranquilos la terminare antes de retirarme... es decir antes del 2017-2018, es de mis propósitos de año nuevo (los cuales nunca cumplo) El karma me dice que mejor no jure fechas (menos ahora que estoy castigada) asi que nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion que sabrá Nanoha cuando llegará :D<strong>


End file.
